


Treading Zombi-Combo

by SiamKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kakuzu, Character Death, Death, Doctor/Patient, Dominance, Explicit Language, Hospitals, KakuHidaWeek2017, KakuHidaWeek2k17, Kinky, M/M, Medicine, Quickie, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Spanking, Submission, Surgery, Swearing, Sweet Sex, Violence, alternative universe, female Hidan, female Kakuzu
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiamKitty/pseuds/SiamKitty
Summary: Hidan und Kakuzu in den unterschiedlichsten Lebens-und Liebeslagen. Eine One Shot-Sammlung rund um dieses unsterbliche Paar.





	1. College AU + Bottom!Kakuzu

**Author's Note:**

> Moin Moin liebe Leserchen!
> 
> Hier werde ich kurze Geschichten posten, die sich rund um das Pairing KakuzuXHidan drehen werden. Die Kapitel sind entsprechend nach dem benannt, was euch in ihnen erwartet.
> 
> Los geht diese heitere OS-Sammlung mit der KakuHida Woche 2017. Jeder Tag hat einen anderes Thema bekommen. Für eine weitere KakuHida-Dosis, hier der Link zur entsprechenden Tumblr-Seite: https://kakuhidaweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie anschließend wohlbehalten wieder zurück. Natürlich verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld, sondern tue es aus reiner Lust an der Freude.
> 
> So und nun wünsche ich uns allen viel Spaß mit der Zombie-Combo. :-)
> 
> Ganz liebe Grüße!  
> SiamKitty

"Oh, Hidan! Ja genau da!", tönte es aus dem Zimmer nebenan.  
Eigentlich musste Kakuzu sich auf die Fertigstellung seiner Hausarbeit konzentrieren, da Übermorgen bereits der Abgabetermin war. Zwar nahm es Professor Hatake mit den Abgabefristen nicht ganz so genau, dennoch hasste Kakuzu es seine Seminararbeiten zu spät abzugeben. Besonders, wenn der Grund dafür war, dass sein bescheuerter Mitbewohner mal wieder irgendwen abgeschleppt hatte.  
Wie es Kakuzu zur Weißglut brachte, wenn Hidan auf jeden Flirt einstieg und seine Schäferstündchen in ihrer Wohnung abhalten musste. Das machte er doch extra, nur um Kakuzu zu provozieren.

"Was willst du denn mit damit?", fragte die Frauenstimme im Nebenzimmer und hörte sich dabei so dümmlich an, dass Kakuzu nicht anders konnte als genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. "Was willst du denn damit?!", ahmte Kakuzu ihre Stimme nach und tippte schnell den nächsten Absatz fertig. Er wusste was gleich kommen würde. Die Kleine war im ersten Semester und kannte Hidan noch nicht.  
"Aaaahhh! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", schrie das Mädel. Ja, da war es, Kakuzu würde jetzt definitiv woanders weiterarbeiten. 

Das Mädchen kam aufgeregt aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Ihr Oberteil hing an der einen Schulter herunter und auch ihre Haare sahen etwas zerwühlt aus. "Und du sitzt hier seelenruhig an deinem Laptop während er sich aufschlitzt?!", plärrte sie nun in Kakuzus Richtung und zog eilig ihre Schuhe wieder an.  
"Hör auf hier so einen Aufriss zu machen und verzieh dich, du Flittchen!", entgegnete Kakuzu mürrisch und klappte seinen Laptop zu.  
"Ihr seid irre und zwar alle beide!", keifte das Mädchen noch, bevor es die Tür hinter sich zuschmetterte.

"Tschüss Sakura oder Ino oder wie auch immer du heißt!", rief Hidan hinterher und lachte nur.  
Kakuzu packte seinen Laptop in die Tasche, hängte sie sich um und trat in den Türrahmen.  
Ein gewohnter Anblick – Hidan saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, in der einen Hand diese Jashin-Kette, die er immer bei sich trug und mit der anderen blutenden Hand zeichnete er gerade das Symbol seines Gottes auf den Boden. Wenigstens war er inzwischen so umsichtig und legte sich ein Laken unter. Bevor er sich das angewöhnt hatte, floss das Blut in die Ritzen vom Parkettboden und setzte sich dort fest. Im Allgemeinen empfand Kakuzu dieses Ritual als sehr unhygienisch. Doch Hidan bestand darauf und sah es als seine religiöse Pflicht an, mindestens einmal am Tag für eine halbe Stunde so seinen Gott anzubeten. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten.

"Ich geh ins Kunstfoyer und arbeite dort weiter", informierte Kakuzu seinen Mitbewohner und schaute finster drein. Er war in diesem Moment zu wütend.  
"Grüß den Puppen-Freak und Blondie von mir, wenn du sie triffst!", erwiderte Hidan und ließ sich von Kakuzus offensichtlichem Missmut gar nicht beirren.  
"Mach ich", sagte Kakuzu knapp.  
"Bis später, Kuzu!", entgegnete Hidan fröhlich und widmete sich wieder seinem Ritual.

***

Die Fakultät für die Freien Künste lag mitten auf dem Campus. Meistens trieben sich hier alle möglichen Studenten rum. Es war bunt und kreativ, an jeder Ecke schien jemand Straßenkunst zu machen oder klimperte auf einem Musikinstrument. Wieder andere lieferten sich ein Dance-Battle oder trugen selbstverfasste Texte vor. Doch der ganze Trubel vor dem Gebäude interessierte Kakuzu nicht im Geringsten. Er steuerte direkt die hintere Ecke des Foyers an, da wo es ruhig war und das W-Lan Signal besonders stark. Auf dem Weg wich er noch einem Typen in einem bauchfreien Shirt aus, der gerade mit schwarzer Tinte eine riesengroße Leinwand bemalte. Dabei war der junge Mann recht schwungvoll, was seine unmittelbaren Zuschauer aber nicht zu stören schien. 

So setzte sich Kakuzu an seinen Tisch, packte den Laptop aus und öffnete entsprechende Datei. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und seine Abhandlung über die Anfänge des Monetarismus würde fertig sein. In der Wohnung würde er jedoch keine Konzentration mehr finden können. Nicht, wenn Hidan oberkörperfrei im Nebenraum saß. Dass er heute schon wieder eine mit angeschleppt hatte, machte Kakuzu wahnsinnig. Ständig musste er mitansehen, wie Hidan ein Tête-à-Tête nach dem anderen hatte, während er Kakuzu keines Blickes zu würdigen schien. Er war ja nur der Mitbewohner, der Kommilitone in der Kumpelfalle. Wie sehr ihn das frustrierte… 

Aber daran wollte Kakuzu nicht mehr denken. Tief atmete er ein, schnaufte einmal durch und tippte weiter an seiner Hausarbeit. Schnell fand er auch wieder den Anschluss, so dass er sie heute auf jeden Fall noch fertigkriegen würde. Morgen früh hieß es dann nur nochmal Korrekturlesen und dann ab zur Benotung. Bald standen auch wieder die nächsten Klausuren an. So ein Wirtschaftsstudium bedeutete viel Arbeit und Kakuzu hasste es zu versagen. 

"Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde. Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"  
Kakuzu brauchte gar nicht aufschauen, er erkannte Shikamaru bereits an dessen rotzigen Tonfall.  
"Eigentlich nicht. Bin gerade am Arbeiten. Siehst du doch", gab Kakuzu patzig zurück. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, vor allem, weil er sich schon denken konnte was Shikamaru so dringend mit ihm besprechen wollte.  
"Es wird nicht lange dauern", sagte Shikamaru, klappte einfach ganz frech Kakuzus Laptop zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
Innerlich brodelte es in Kakuzu bei dem unverschämten Verhalten, was Shikamaru hier an den Tag legte. Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine verpasst und quer durchs Foyer gepfeffert, doch er riss sich am Riemen und stellte es sich nur vor. Niemals würde er vor einem Typen wie dem die Beherrschung verlieren. 

"Es geht um deinen lieben Mitbewohner, mal wieder", begann Shikamaru und lehnte sich zurück. Lässig verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute Kakuzu erwartungsvoll an.  
"Und?", erwiderte Kakuzu salopp, "Was willst du jetzt von mir?"  
"Dass du mal auf diesen Idioten einredest. Ständig heulen die Neuen, die sich mit Hidan einlassen, Temari die Ohren voll. Temari geht mir dann damit auf die Nerven und in letzter Zeit häufte sich das Thema Hidan und seine Eskapaden ein wenig zu sehr für meinen Geschmack."  
"Und wieso belegst du mich jetzt damit und gehst nicht direkt zu Hidan?", fragte Kakuzu hörbar entnervt.  
"Weil ich von dem Deppen nur blöde Antworten bekomme" antwortete Shikamaru nun deutlich offensiver. "Mal ehrlich, Hidan ist nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, das wissen alle hier. Du wohnst mit ihm zusammen. Eigentlich müsstest du doch am besten wissen, was…"

"Geh und lass den Mann in Ruhe arbeiten, Nara", wurde er harsch unterbrochen. Kakuzu war in dem Moment so dankbar für Sasoris Talent, immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort zu sein.  
"Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", entgegnete Shikamaru und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Ich wollte gerade…"  
"Du wolltest gerade gehen", fuhr ihm Sasori erneut dazwischen, schaute ihn fast schon gelangweilt an und wartete darauf, dass Shikamaru sich in Bewegung setzte. Dieser wusste, dass er sich mit Sasori nicht anzulegen brauchte. Dessen Großmutter Chiyo leitete die Suna-Fakultät für Freie Künste, was nichts anderes bedeutete, dass Sasori hier mehr oder minder das Sagen hatte. Da konnte Shikamaru noch so viel versuchen, er würde in jedem Fall verlieren.  
Schwer atmete Shikamaru aus. Ein wenig wirkte er wie ein wütender Stier, der seinen gegenüber auf die Hörner nehmen wollte. Doch anstatt einen Streit mit Sasori zu provozieren zischte er zum Abschluss noch mal zu Kakuzu: "Wir sprechen uns noch!" und suchte sichtlich geladen das Weite.

"Was für ein Pisser", murmelte Sasori und wandte sich an Kakuzu.  
"Danke", sagte er und nickte Sasori anerkennend zu. Zwar hätte er Shikamaru sicherlich auch selbst in die Schranken weisen können, aber Sasori hatte ihm mit seinem Auftreten eine lange, nervige Diskussion erspart.  
"Keine Ursache", antwortete Sasori, "Aber sei vorsichtig und Hidan auch. Nara ist der Liebling von Professor Sarutobi und der ist eng befreundet mit Professor Hatake. Wenn ihr euch mit dem anlegt, begebt ihr euch auf dünnes Eis."  
"Eigentlich ist es genau umgekehrt und Shikamaru ist dabei sich mit uns anzulegen. Aber danke für den Tipp, ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten", entgegnete Kakuzu und klappte seinen Laptop wieder auf.  
"Wenn du mal wirklich in Frieden arbeiten möchtest, kannst du das auch gerne von meiner Werkstatt aus tun. Das Internetsignal ist dort genauso gut wie hier", bot Sasori an und Kakuzu wusste das zu schätzen. Sie beide kannten sich schon so lange, dass Kakuzu eine der wenigen war, die Sasori dort duldete. Und zu diesem Kreis gehörten nicht viele. 

Eine weitere Person die definitiv auch dazu zählte näherte sich gerade. Lässig setzte er sich auf den Tisch und strich sich die lange, blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Na ihr Zwei! Über was plaudert ihr denn gerade?", sagte Deidara mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Gar nichts", antwortete Kakuzu, "Sasori war nur so nett und hat mir Shikamaru vom Hals gehalten."  
"Oh je, was hat Hidan nun wieder angestellt, un?"  
"Nichts weiter, er war einfach Hidan. Wie immer", murmelte Kakuzu missmutig.  
"Verstehe", nickte Deidara und lachte kurz auf. "Hey, kommt ihr beide heute Abend auch zur Party?"  
"Weiß noch nicht", erwiderte Kakuzu. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust auf sowas. Zu viele nervige Leute, die sich sinnlos betranken und irgendwann nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne waren.  
"Ach komm schon!", bettelte Deidara und legte sich jetzt bäuchlings auf den Tisch. Er stützte sein Kinn mit den Händen ab. "Ich weiß, die Party ist in Ushihas Bonzenhütte, aber Kisame hat uns eingeladen. Und wenn der gute Kisame uns dazu bittet, dann dürfen wir doch nicht fehlen."  
"Hhmmm", brummte Kakuzu und war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
"Du musst kommen, ich habe vor eine Performance zu starten. Am liebsten würde ich Itachis Palast gleich in die Luft jagen, aber dann schmeißen die mich leider von der Uni. Also gibt es nur eine Light-Version meiner spektakulären Kunst!", versuchte Deidara weiter zu überzeugen.  
Als Erwiderung rollte Kakuzu nur mit den Augen.  
Doch Deidara ließ nicht locker: "Sogar Konan und Pein werden da sein und auch Zetsu… Hidan sicherlich auch!"

"Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben!", sagte Kakuzu aufgebracht. Seinen Mitbewohner wollte er heute nicht mehr ertragen.  
"Ja klar, du stehst überhaupt nicht auf Hidan", neckte Deidara und sah Kakuzu tief in die Augen.  
"Nein, das tu ich nicht", flüsterte Kakuzu gefährlich.  
"Natürlich nicht", ärgerte Deidara weiter und auch Sasori huschte ein verschmitztes Grinsen übers Gesicht.  
"Ich muss weiter. Wir fahren heute pünktlich um 19:00 Uhr los. Lass mich nicht warten, Deidara!" Mit den Worten drehte sich Sasori um und zog von dannen.  
"Bis dann, Sasori no Danna!", rief ihm Deidara hinterher und stand selbst auf. "Wenn wir schon so früh loswollen, dann muss ich auch noch was vorbereiten. Sollen wir dich wirklich nicht mitnehmen heute Abend, un?"  
"Nein, nicht nötig", sagte Kakuzu nun wieder in etwas ruhigerem Ton, obwohl man ihm noch anhörte, dass er angefressen war.  
Dabei kannte er Deidara und seine forsche Art nur zu gut. Er und Sasori hatten bei weitem eine echt seltsame Beziehung, dennoch passten sie irgendwie gut zusammen. Es war paradox und Kakuzu verstand nicht so ganz, was die beiden aneinander fanden. Aber Sasori war kein schlechter Kerl, nur, wie alle Künstler, recht exzentrisch. In dem Punkt ergänzten sie sich ganz wunderbar.  
"Okay. Ruf an, wenn du es dir doch noch anders überlegst", verabschiedete sich Deidara und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.

Tief atmete Kakuzu durch, rieb sich über die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Seminararbeit, die er unbedingt heute noch fertig schreiben wollte. Hoffentlich gab es nicht noch mehr Unterbrechungen dieser Art. Irgendwie war das nicht sein Tag heute. 

***

Später am Abend saß Kakuzu allein vor dem Fernseher und zappte durch die Programme. Die Feier in Itachis Haus war sicherlich schon voll im Gange. Auch wenn er von Itachi selbst und Kisame eingeladen worden war, hatte Kakuzu absolut keine Lust darauf. 

Neben ihm piepte sein Smartphone und kündigte eine neue Nachricht an.

[Hidan: Wo steckst du denn? Dachte wir treffen uns hier?]

Das war wieder typisch. Hidan ging gleich nach seinem Training zur Party und erwartete, dass Kakuzu automatisch hinterhergedackelt kam. Das war immer so. Konnte dieser Idiot sich nicht ein einziges Mal vernünftig mit ihm absprechen. 

Das Handy meldete sich erneut.

[Hidan: Alle sind da, nur du fehlst. Komm schon, Kuzu! Bitte, bitte, bitte, mit ganz viel Zucker oben drauf!]

Kakuzu stöhnte auf. Es war inzwischen nach 21 Uhr. Nett, dass Hidan anscheinend erst jetzt aufgefallen war, dass Kakuzu noch nicht anwesend war. 

Und wieder eine Nachricht.

[Hidan: Fuck, jetzt hör auf mich zu ignorieren und antworte endlich!]

Wahrscheinlich musste er wirklich reagieren. Sonst würde das noch Stunden so weitergehen. Hidan konnte sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn er wollte. 

[Kakuzu: Keine Lust. Viel Spaß noch!]

Genervt schmiss er das Smartphone neben sich und widmete sich wieder dem Fernsehprogramm. Er war bei einer Dokumentation über Shinobi und Samurai im alten Japan hängengeblieben. Kakuzu beschloss es sich hier Zuhause gemütlich zu machen und wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, da klingelte sein Handy. Natürlich, wie konnte es anders sein, es war Hidan.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm Kakuzu den Anruf entgegen. Im Hintergrund waren laute Musik und feiernde Menschen zu hören. 

"Willst du mich verarschen?! Hör auf so ein mieser, nach Streber stinkender Wichser zu sein und beweg deinen Arsch hierher!", schimpfte ihm Hidan entgegen.  
Kakuzu griente in sich hinein. "Glaubst du, wenn du mich anschreist spring ich auf und komm zu dir?"  
"Ha!", lachte Hidan auf. "Also lässt du dich überreden. Wahrscheinlich muss das Angebot nur stimmen. Mal sehen…" Eine Weile war er still, ehe er sagte: "Wenn du jetzt sofort rumkommst, dann bezahle ich die nächsten zwei Wochen deinen Kaffee."  
"Du bist doch diesen Monat schon wieder nahezu pleite. Nächster Versuch", erwiderte Kakuzu und konnte sich nun ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Okaaaayyyyy, mal überlegen... Ich überlass dir die ganze nächste Woche die Fernbedienung, so dass du ungestört diese langweiligen Dokus gucken kannst, auf die du so stehst."  
"Abgelehnt. Die Dokumentationen kann ich mir auch im Internet ansehen", konterte Kakuzu. 

"Oh man, du machst mir das echt nicht leicht", sagte Hidan und wirkte wirklich ein wenig entmutigt. "Weißt du was, ich gebe auf. Bleib sitzen, ich komm nach Hause."  
"Bitte was?!", fuhr Kakuzu hoch. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
"Ohne dich macht diese Party keinen Spaß. Deshalb komm ich jetzt nach Hause", erläuterte Hidan sein Vorhaben.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt hat es dieser kleine Dummkopf doch tatsächlich geschafft ihn Schachmatt zu setzen. "Ist schon gut, ich mach mich auf den Weg", kapitulierte Kakuzu schließlich. Er wusste, wann er verloren hatte.  
"Super, ich wusste, dass das funktioniert!", rief Hidan und legte mit einem zufrieden klingenden "Bis gleich, Kuzu!" auf.

"Was zur…", begann Kakuzu und starrte ungläubig auf sein Telefon. "Nicht zu fassen", flüsterte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Rückzieher machen ging nun nicht mehr.

So saß Kakuzu wenig später in der Bahn und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, wie er sich von Hidan nur so ins Bockshorn jagen lassen konnte. Zum Glück lag das Uchiha-Anwesen nicht allzu weit entfernt, so dass Kakuzu nicht noch ellenlange fahren musste. Schon von weitem hörte er die Partymeute. Das Haus der Familie war riesig. Itachi lebte die meiste Zeit alleine mit seinem kleinen Bruder und Cousin. Die Eltern waren oft auf Geschäftsreise und daher hatte in solchen Zeiten Itachi die Verantwortung.  
Besonders zu Semesterbeginn starteten sie mit einer Party bei den Ushihas. Das hatte fast schon Tradition. Manchmal, wie heute Nacht, trommelte Kisame alle zusammen um zu feiern und sich vom Unistress abzulenken. 

Kakuzu betrat den Vorgarten, wo Deidara gerade dabei war Feuerwerkskörper mit Tonfiguren zu präparieren.  
"Hey Kakuzu! Hidan ist hinten am Pool und erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig, un!"  
"Danke", brummte Kakuzu, wanderte ohne Umschweife ums Haus rum und sah Hidan schon inmitten ein paar Leuten in der Sitzecke auf der Terrasse sitzen. 

Hidan hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und bemerkte ihn deshalb nicht. Seine Arme hatte er über die Lehne ausgebreitet. Neben ihm saß ein verschüchtert wirkendes Mädel mit hochroten Ohren. Ihnen gegenüber hatten es sich Sasori und Zetsu mit einem Joint gemütlich gemacht.  
"Ich studiere Sport und Theologie. Kannst mal sehen, Babe, ich bin nicht nur fit, sondern auch schlau", tönte Hidan großzügig. Zetsu schnaufte nur einmal abfällig und rief im sarkastischen Ton: "Ja, nee is klar, Hidan!"

Schnell bemerkte die Gruppe Kakuzu und Hidan drehte sich zu ihm um. "Oh hey, Kakuzu! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich erzähle, äh…"  
"Hinata", flüsterte das Mädel verhalten.  
"… Hinata gerade was hier auf dem Campus so abgeht!", beendete Hidan seinen Satz und lächelte breit.  
Kakuzu war jedoch ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute und bedachte das Mädchen aus dem ersten Semester mit seinem eisigsten Blick. "Ich hol mir ein Bier", winkte er ab und lief hinüber zur Bar, wo er eine frisch gekühlte Flasche aus dem Fach zog. 

Im Gehen öffnete er diese mit einem herzhaften Plopp und setzte sich auf eine Liege an den Pool, so dass er Hidan und seine offensichtlich neueste Errungenschaft nicht sehen musste. Auf der Liege nebenan hatte es sich Itachi mit einem quietschbunten und ekelhaft süß aussehenden Cocktail eingerichtet. Er schielte zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der mit ein paar Leuten auf der Wiese saß. So ein quirliger, blonder Typ erzählte gerade mit dem Mini-Uchiha, was einem gewissen rothaarigen Mädel so gar nicht zu behagen schien. Auch so eine Tussi mit bonbonrosa Haaren, die ihre Füße in den Pool hielt, schien davon nicht angetan zu sein. Irgendwie erinnerte Kakuzu die Szene an ihr erstes Semester. Damals hatte Itachi auch viele Verehrerinnen gehabt. Das hatte sich aber geändert, als er mit Kisame zusammengekommen war. 

"Dein kleiner Bruder scheint sich ja schon gut eingelebt zu haben", begann Kakuzu ganz unverfänglich das Gespräch.  
Itachi lächelte müde. Er sah etwas besser aus, nicht ganz so blass wie sonst. Die neuen Medikamente schlugen wohl gut an. "Ja, ich bin froh, dass Sasuke ein paar Freunde gefunden hat. Er ist nicht gerade der geselligste Typ."  
"Shisui heute gar nicht da?", fragte Kakuzu und nippte an seinem Bier.  
"Er wurde vorhin zu einem Notfall ins Krankenhaus gerufen", erklärte Itachi kurz.  
"Und, was studiert denn der jüngste Uchiha? Medizin wie sein Überflieger-Cousin oder eifert er seinem großen Bruder nach und versucht sich in Psychologie?"  
Jetzt wandte sich Itachi ihm ganz zu. "Nicht ganz, Sasuke hat sich in Jura eingeschrieben."  
"Na da seid ihr doch bestimmt alle ganz stolz", sagte Kakuzu eine Spur zu zynisch.  
Doch Itachi ging gar nicht darauf ein. Er wusste woher Kakuzus Sarkasmus rührte. "Es ist mir egal was Sasuke macht. Es ist sein Leben. Niemand zwingt ihn etwas Bestimmtes zu tun oder nicht zu tun. Unterschätze ihn nicht, er ist der ehrgeizigste Mensch den ich kenne. Er wird sicherlich mal etwas ganz Großes aus seinem Leben machen. Darauf kann man doch getrost stolz sein, findest du nicht?"  
"Man sollte im Leben vor allem zusehen, dass man sich nie unter Wert verkauft. Ich vertraue nach wie vor auf meine Fähigkeiten und auf das Geld. Alles andere birgt nur Enttäuschungen"

Wieder legte Itachi dieses müde Lächeln auf. "Was ist mit Hidan?"  
"Was soll mit ihm sein?", entgegnete Kakuzu beleidigt. "Wie du siehst befindet er sich in bester Gesellschaft."  
"Ich bin sicher du irrst dich", sagte Itachi und schaute wieder hinüber zu seinem Bruder. "Seit du hier bei mir sitzt, hat Hidan die Augen nicht von dir abgewendet. Vorhin war er ganz nervös, da du noch nicht aufgetaucht warst."  
"Blödsinn!", murmelte Kakuzu mehr zu sich selbst.  
In diesem Moment stieg Kisame aus dem Pool, streckte seine Muskeln und bat Kakuzu ihm wieder seine Liege zu überlassen. "Geh doch zu Hidan!", meinte Kisame gelassen, "Der hat sich vorhin schon gefragt wo du steckst."

Entnervt sprang Kakuzu auf und stapfte ins Haus. Er guckte nur noch mal kurz zu Hidan und diesem Mädel, was nur noch angestrengt in ihr Getränk starrte. Hidan erwiderte seinen Abgang mit einem fragenden Blick.  
Himmel war das alles beschissen. Was hatten seine Freunde nur mit Hidan? Von wegen, dass er Kakuzu unbedingt dabeihaben wollte oder sich angeblich für ihn interessierte. Alles Bullshit wie man sehen konnte. Am liebsten würde Kakuzu gleich wieder nach Hause fahren. Warum zum Teufel war er überhaupt hier?  
Er flüchtete sich ins Bad im ersten Stock und schmiss seine halbvolle Bierflasche in die Wanne, wo sie in kleine Splitter zerschellte. Er fühlte die Wut in sich hochkriechen und musste sich beherrschen nicht das ganze verdammte Badezimmer auseinander zu nehmen. 

"Ach Scheiße!", brüllte er und hoffte, dass ihn draußen keiner hören konnte. An Tagen wie diesen war es unmöglich für ihn ruhig zu bleiben. Erst die Schnalle heute in ihrer Wohnung, dann machte ihn Shikamaru blöd von der Seite an und zur Krönung dieses absolut beschissenen Tages führte Hidan ihn noch auf dieser Party vor. Kakuzu kämpfte krampfhaft dagegen an in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen. 

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Hatte Kakuzu vergessen das Bad abzuschließen? Auch das noch.  
"Lass mich allein, wer auch immer…" Kakuzu stockte, als er bemerkte wer da mit im Zimmer stand.  
"Alter, Kuzu! Was geht mit dir ab? Das ist eine scheiß Party und du führst dich auf wie ein Verrückter!", krakelte Hidan. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Hat dein Alter sich wieder gemeldet?"  
"Nein! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!", fuhr Kakuzu ihn an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Meine Schuld?!", empörte sich Hidan. "Oh ja, natürlich. Wie konnte ich dich nur dazu überreden Spaß zu haben. Du hast recht, ich bin ein wirklich furchtbarer Mensch!"  
"Was willst du eigentlich, Hidan?!", brüllte Kakuzu nun richtig laut. "Du lässt mich hier antanzen, sagst dass du mich unbedingt hier haben willst. Nur um dann die ganze Nacht die Titten dieser Kleinen da draußen anzustarren. Was soll das? Willst du sie wieder mitnehmen und die nächste Erstsemester-Studentin traumatisieren?! Keiner deiner Liebschaften hat länger durchgehalten als ein paar Stunden. Das ist peinlich und dann kommt heute auch noch dieser aufgeblasene Shikamaru-Typ zu mir und geht mir auf den Sack! Was grinst du denn so dämlich, du degenerierter Vollidiot?!"

"So will ich dich!", sagte Hidan triumphierend.  
"Bitte was?", erwiderte Kakuzu. Nun war er völlig verwirrt.  
"Du hast mich doch gefragt was ich will", erklärte Hidan. "Das will ich!"  
Und so schnell, dass Kakuzu gar nicht mehr reagieren konnte, waren Hidans Lippen auf seinen. 

Der Kuss war fordernd und hastig und nahm Kakuzu den Wind aus den Segeln. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Erst als Hidan an seiner Hose rumnestelte, stieß Kakuzu ihn von sich weg und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.  
"Was? Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht auch willst. Das wäre jetzt echt scheiße von dir!", sagte Hidan und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.  
"Nein, doch, nicht hier", stotterte Kakuzu. Er war allein von dem Kuss schon hart und wollte an sich nichts sehnlicher tun, als es endlich mit Hidan zu tun.  
"Komm, lass uns rübergehen!", schlug dieser vor und spähte aus der Tür raus.  
Zum Glück stand keiner auf dem Flur und so konnten sie unbemerkt ins nächstbeste Schlafzimmer zwei Türen weiter huschen. 

Wie es aussah, handelte es sich um das Schlafzimmer der Eltern. Doch das war ihnen beiden so egal wie es nur sein konnte. In Windeseile hatten sie sich ihrer Klamotten entledigt und ließen sich wild knutschend aufs Bett fallen.  
Hidan dirigierte Kakuzu auf den Bauch, fuhr mit den Händen über seinen Rücken, den Po und kam anschließend mit dem Mund an sein Ohr.  
"Du siehst so heiß aus", stöhnte Hidan und drückte seine Penisspitze gegen Kakuzus Eingang.  
Ein Schauer lief Kakuzu über den Rücken und sein Herz raste. Noch nie hatte er diesen Part beim Sex eingenommen. Doch mit Hidan fühlte es sich keinesfalls komisch oder falsch an.  
"Halt die Klappe und mach endlich!", brummte Kakuzu mit zittriger Stimme und ließ sich ganz auf die neue Erfahrung ein. 

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß war Hidan ganz in ihm und bald sah Kakuzu nur noch Sterne. Ihre verschwitzten Körper rieben sich aneinander und verfielen in einen Rhythmus der Ekstase, die Kakuzu noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Hidans heißer Atem stöhnte in sein Ohr und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Es fühlte sich beinah so an, als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen. Als Hidan Kakuzus Lustpunkt traf, kam der Orgasmus wie eine Welle über ihn. Er schrie auf, da Hidan fest in seine Hals biss und ebenfalls in ihm kam. 

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Kakuzus Herzschlag wieder und er holte tief Luft. Hidan lag noch immer auf ihm und küsste träge über seinen Hals.  
"Sorry wegen dem Beißen", flüsterte er und strich mit der Hand behutsam über die wunde Stelle. "Aber ich konnte nicht an mich halten."  
Kakuzu machte Anstalten sich aufzusetzen, so dass Hidan von ihm runterrollte und sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen ließ. Auch Kakuzu legte sich bequemer hin und schaute Richtung Zimmerdecke.  
Eine Zeit lang hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Besser gesagt war Kakuzu damit beschäftigt seine erst einmal wieder zu ordnen. Doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was das eben gewesen war. Jetzt befürchtete Kakuzu, dass das alles komplizierter machen oder noch schlimmer, alles zerstören würde. 

"Hidan?", sagte Kakuzu leise, "Warum?"  
"Warum nicht?", stellte Hidan die Gegenfrage.  
"Ich meine, du hast nie auch nur irgendwas angedeutet", meinte Kakuzu nachdenklich.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich schon auf dich abfahre?" Natürlich war das eine rhetorische Frage, da Kakuzu offensichtlich nicht in der Lage war sie zu beantworten. Daher erzählte Hidan weiter: "Du hast meine Annäherungsversuche immer abgeblockt."  
Kakuzu fragte sich gerade, welche Annäherungsversuche Hidan meinte, schwieg aber.  
"Dann hatte ich angefangen diese ganzen Leute anzuschleppen. Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen, wenigstens irgendeine Reaktion aus dir herauskitzeln. Doch du hast deinen Ärger einfach in dich hineingefressen, bis heute."  
"Ehrlich Hidan, das ist so dermaßen hirnverbrannt, das kann nur von dir kommen. Wieso hast du nicht einfach Klartext geredet mit mir? Sowas fällt dir doch sonst nicht schwer", erwiderte Kakuzu, jedoch ohne eine Spur vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.  
"Weiß nicht, bei dir war es anders. Da hatte ich halt nicht so eine große Klappe wie sonst", gestand Hidan und wurde sogar etwas rot um die Nase herum. 

Erschöpft fuhr sich Kakuzu übers Gesicht. Und gerade als er glaubte es konnte nicht noch verrückter kommen, hörten sie draußen Explosionen und sahen die bunten Lichter eines Feuerwerks aufblitzen.  
Splitterfasernackt lief Hidan zum Fenster und besah sich die Szene.  
"Kuzu! Komm her, das musst du sehen! Dei startet seine Performance vom Poolhaus aus und Itachis bescheuerter, kleiner Bruder hat deswegen nen Wutanfall!", lachte sich Hidan schlapp. 

Doch Kakuzu hatte so gar nicht die Intention aufzustehen. Stattdessen blieb er liegen, grinste amüsiert beim Anblick Hidans und wusste, dass er in naher Zukunft noch des Öfteren das Bedürfnis verspüren würde, ihm den Hals umdrehen zu wollen.


	2. Female Hidan/Female Kakuzu + my favorite kinky fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's mit Tag Nummer 2 in der KakuHida Woche. Der Chapter Title verrät das Thema.  
> Dieses Kapitel hat wirklich Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. In meiner Vorstellung nimmt Kakuzu generell den dominanten Part ein. Dieser kleine OS schließt BDSM-Praxis mit ein, nur zur Info. :-)
> 
> Liebe Grüße!  
> SiamKitty

Langsam öffnete Hidan die Augen. Sein Rücken tat irgendwie weh, was aber bei diesem unbequemen Futon in dieser billigen Absteige kein Wunder war. Kakuzu war mal wieder zu geizig gewesen, um Geld für ein richtiges Ryokan auszugeben. Raffgieriger, alter Bastard…

Träge gähnte er ausgiebig und kratzte sich mit der Hand über die Brust. Moment, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. War sein Brustkorb angeschwollen?  
Prompt riss Hidan die Augen auf, schlug die elende Decke weg und sah, was mit seinem Körper los war.  
"Das träum ich doch!", murmelte er und schaute ungläubig an sich hinunter.  
Er hatte Brüste, richtige Frauenbrüste und, bei Jashin, nicht doch! Auch zwischen den Beinen hatte sich sein Körper gewandelt.  
Schnell bedeckte Hidan sich wieder und versuchte das aufkommende Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
"Okay, bleib cool. Das ist nicht echt. Das ist nur ein Genjutsu, alles halb so wild. Lös es einfach auf und dann schnapp dir das Arschloch, was es angewendet hat", versuchte sich Hidan zu beruhigen.

Doch nichts funktionierte. Weder den Chakrafluss zu unterbrechen, noch als Hidan sich mit einem Kunai in die Hand stach, brachten das gewünschte Resultat. Zurecht fragte er sich, was zum Teufel hier los war. Ganz langsam stand Hidan auf und trat vor den Ganzkörperspiegel am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Da er immer nackt schlief, konnte er sich in voller Pracht betrachten.  
Sein gesamter Körper hatte sich verändert. Er hatte nicht nur die typischen Geschlechtsmerkmale einer Frau, auch seine Figur war irgendwie… runder. Das Gesicht war ebenfalls anders als sonst. Er sah immer noch aus wie Hidan, jedoch die Züge wirkten, nun ja, weicher.  
Im Spiegel schaute ihm eine perfekte weibliche Version von ihm an. 

Hidan gefror in all seinen Bewegungen und starrte sein neues Ich einfach nur an. Wie konnte das passieren? Gestern Abend, als er sich schlafen gelegt hatte, war doch noch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen.  
Hinter ihm wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und eine wohlbekannte, tiefe Stimme sagte: "Dir geht es genauso. In Ordnung, das grenzt es zumindest ein wenig ein."  
"Ich versteh nicht", stammelte Hidan und drehte sich um zu seinem Partner. Nein, zu seiner Partnerin. Im Türrahmen stand Kakuzu, ebenfalls in weiblicher Gestalt. Zwar war er bereits angezogen, doch man konnte die Wölbung eines Busens sehr deutlich erkennen.  
Und verdammt, sah Kakuzu gut aus. Hatte sein Haar schon immer so geschimmert?

"Zieh dir was an. Itachi und Kisame sind in der Nähe und ich habe sie hergebeten", meinte Kakuzu völlig gelassen. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation nur so ruhig bleiben. Hidan hatte das Gefühl gleich ausflippen zu müssen und gleichzeitig in einer Schockstarre gefangen zu sein.  
"Meine Klamotten… anziehen… ja, das mach ich", murmelte Hidan so leise, so dass es wirkte als führe er Selbstgespräche. Er sah sich im Raum um und fand seine Kleidung neben der Matratze, da wo er sie immer hinlegte. 

Wie in Trance zog er Unterhose, Hose, Socken, Schuhe an und legte zuletzt sein Stirnband und das Jashin-Medaillon um seinen Hals.  
"Ich hab nichts für den Oberkörper", stellte er erschrocken fest. "Ich bin nackt! So kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen?!"  
"Zieh deinen Mantel über", schlug Kakuzu vor.  
"Aber darunter bin ich immer noch nackt!", empörte sich Hidan erneut.  
Leicht angenervt verzog Kakuzu das Gesicht. Er ging zum Tisch, auf dem seine Maske, Stirnband und Kopfbedeckung lagen. Letzteres warf er Hidan zu und meinte: "Mach dir daraus ein Oberteil."  
"Was? Wie denn? Das ist viel zu klein!", entgegnete Hidan verzweifelt. Er konnte nicht klar denken. Das war alles zu viel.  
"Reiß es so ein, dass du es dir um die Brust binden kannst. Es muss irgendwie gehen. Zurzeit haben wir nichts anderes da."

Irgendwann hatte Hidan es tatsächlich geschafft, Kakuzus graue Kopfbedeckung zu einem akzeptablen Top umzufunktionieren. Zumindest fühlte er sich jetzt nicht mehr ganz so nackig. Allerdings wenn er sein Ritual durchführte, würde das Teil ganz schön vollbluten. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sonst obenrum keine Kleidung trug. Aber nun musste es so gehen.  
Die Panik packte ihn immer mehr, als er sich nochmals im Spiegel betrachtete, während sie auf Itachi und Kisame warteten. Wieso sollten die überhaupt kommen? Was würden die denn schon ausrichten können? Mussten sie nicht herausfinden was hier los war? Und warum war Kakuzu so scheiß gelassen.

Nervös tigerte Hidan im Zimmer auf und ab, während es sich sein Partner vor der offenen Terassentür bequem gemacht hatte.  
"Würdest du bitte versuchen Ruhe zu bewahren!", meckerte ihn irgendwann Kakuzu an.  
"Wie soll das denn bitte gehen?!", regte sich Hidan auf. "Ich hab Titten und ne Muschi! Ich bin verdammt noch mal über Nacht zur Frau geworden und hab keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist!"  
"Wir sind in ein und derselben Lage. Das bedeutet es muss durch irgendetwas hervorgerufen worden sein, was wir beide abbekommen haben."  
"Ach keine Ahnung. Kakuzu, mach was! Irgendwas, bitte!", steigerte sich Hidan immer mehr hinein. 

Kakuzu registrierte das natürlich, kam auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Schultern. "Hidan, sieh mich an! Das wird schon wieder. Es muss irgendetwas sein was wir beide zu uns genommen haben oder was wir beide berührt haben oder wir wurden, was unwahrscheinlich ist, von irgendwas unbemerkt getroffen. Es ist jedenfalls kein Genjutsu. Ich habe Itachi dazu gebeten, damit er mit seinem Sharingan unsere Chakra-Signaturen überprüfen kann. Und Kisame stammt aus diesem Land. Vielleicht ist sowas schon mal hier vorgekommen und er kann uns sagen, was das ist. Ganz egal, wir müssen die Nerven bewahren um eine Lösung zu finden. Kapiert?!"

Hidan nickte. Das alles klang logisch. Er hatte jedoch nur einen Gedanken – was, wenn sie für immer so bleiben würden? Dann müssten sie sich mit ihren neuen Körpern engagieren.  
"Du siehst schön aus als Frau", rutschte es Hidan plötzlich raus.  
Kakuzu war im ersten Moment so perplex, dass er eine paar Mal blinzelte. "Du auch", erwiderte er sanft und schenkte Hidan eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. 

***

Kurze Zeit später waren Kisame und Itachi eigetroffen. Ihre erste Reaktion hätte jeweils nicht unterschiedlicher ausfallen können. Während Kisame quasi die Augen aus dem Kopf geflogen waren, war Itachi nur ein überraschtes "Oh" über die Lippen gehuscht. 

Nun war Itachi dabei ihr Chakra mit seinem Kekkei Genkai abzusuchen. Währenddessen konnte Kisame kaum seine Schadenfreude unterdrücken. Er lachte die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin und starrte ihre weiblichen Rundungen ungehemmt an.  
"Hoshigaki, ich schwöre beim allmächtigen Gott Jashin, wenn du nicht aufhörst damit schlag ich deine Visage zu Brei!", knurrte Hidan und presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. Auch Kakuzu neben ihm knirschte mit den Zähnen, ließ sich aber sonst nichts von seinem Unmut anmerken.  
"Tschuldige Hidan, aber das ist einfach zu schön!", lachte Kisame auf. "Ich will mir dieses Bild von den Zombie-Combo Mädels bis ins kleinste Detail einprägen. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, ihr seht beide absolut sexy aus!"  
"Du mieser…", begann Hidan und wollte schon auf ihn zustürmen, als er von Kakuzu am Arm festgehalten wurde. "Lass gut sein."

"Es ist kein Jutsu", meldete sich Itachi zu Wort. "Aber ihr habt eine fremde Chakra-Signatur in eurem eigenen Chakra-Fluss. Ich nehme an, dass diese die Spontanmutation hervorgerufen hat."  
"Eine fremde Chakra-Signatur?", wiederholte Kakuzu. "Wie gelangt denn die in unsere Körper und noch dazu ohne, dass wir es bemerkt haben?"  
"Das kann ich euch nicht beantworten", erwiderte Itachi und schien gleichzeitig nach einer Antwort zu grübeln.

"Hhmmm, seid ihr beide in den letzten Tagen zufällig an einer Quelle vorbeigekommen?", fragte Kisame.  
"Ja…", antworteten Kakuzu und Hidan gleichzeitig. Eine Wasserquelle war auf ihren Reisen nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
"Und habt ihr aus dieser Quelle getrunken, von der das Wasser extrem salzig und gleichzeitig süß geschmeckt hat?"  
Beide rissen die Augen auf. "Woher weißt du das?", wunderte sich Hidan.  
"Jeder von uns hat nur einen kleinen Schluck genommen. Wegen des ungewöhnlichen Geschmacks hatten wir beide gedacht, dass mit dem Wasser etwas nicht stimmte. Jedoch hatten wir keine Beschwerden, bis heute", erklärte Kakuzu.  
"Na da haben wir des Rätsels Lösung!", sagte Kisame und klatschte triumphierend in die Hände.

Er erläuterte, dass es im Land des Wassers eine Quelle gab, die vor Jahren mal durch junge Genin mit Chakra aufgeladen wurde. Wenn man von dem Wasser trank, passierten teilweise ulkige Sachen. Dieser kleine Streich hatte sich jedoch schnell herumgesprochen gehabt, so dass die Anwohner diese Wasserquelle mieden.  
"Wie es aussieht, habt ihr die Itazura-Quelle gefunden", feixte Kisame weiter.  
"Ja und? Schön, dass wir das jetzt rausgefunden haben. Aber die eigentliche Frage ist doch, ob wir jetzt für den Rest unseres Lebens so bleiben!", gab Hidan zu Bedenken.  
"Nee, für immer werdet ihr keine hübschen Frauen bleiben. Es kommt darauf an, wie viel Wasser ihr getrunken habt", sagte Kisame.  
"Da wir beide jeweils nur einen kleinen Schluck genommen haben, nehme ich an, dass wir bald wieder normal sein werden", meinte Kakuzu optimistisch.  
"Die fremde Chakra-Signatur wird bereits abgebaut", bestätigte Itachi die Vermutung. "Wenn ich von der jetzigen Geschwindigkeit ausgehe, schätze ich, dass es ungefähr ein bis zwei Wochen dauern wird bis ihr eure alten Körper wiederhabt."  
"Was, so lange?!", rief Hidan aufgebracht. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
"Wir werden es schon überleben", kommentierte Kakuzu seinen Ausbruch. 

Etwas anderes als es die nächste Zeit auszuhalten blieb ihnen auch nicht übrig. 

***

Und verdammte Scheiße, empfand Hidan das Frausein als nervig. Seine Hände und Füße waren ständig kalt, seine dreiblättrige Sense war schwerer als früher und er konnte nicht mehr so kämpfen wie zuvor als Mann. Er war gerade dabei einen Ungläubigen fertig zu machen auf dem wohl, laut Kakuzu, ein verfickt hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war, da wäre Hidan beinah nach vorne übergekippt.  
Kakuzu hatte ihn daraufhin gemaßregelt, dass er sich nicht so bewegen könne wie vorher, da Frauen einen anderen Körperschwerpunkt hätten. Hidan hatte das alles für Quatsch gehalten, bis zu diesem Augenblick. Natürlich hatten sie ihr Kopfgeld bekommen. Dennoch war Hidan in Bezug auf seinen neuen Körper immer noch verunsichert. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wie er selbst.

Im Gegenzug dazu schien Kakuzu keine derartigen Probleme zu haben. Er machte einfach weiter wie bisher. Seine Herzmonster gehorchten ihm nach wie vor und auch seine übrigen Kampftechniken funktionierten einwandfrei. Hidan hingegen frustrierte das Dasein als Frau zunehmend. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis das fremde Chakra vollständig raus war aus seinem Körper und er wieder der gute, alte Hidan sein konnte. 

Am meisten vermisste er seinen Schwanz oder besser gesagt den von Kakuzu. In Momenten wie diesen, wo seine Anspannung in unermessliche wuchs, hätten sie einfach eine ihrer Sessions abgehalten und alles wäre gut. Doch Hidan bemerkte, wie auch sein Partner immer mehr inneren Druck aufbaute. Heute in der Stadt hatten ein paar Kerle ihm hinterhergepfiffen und was von "netter Arsch" getuschelt. Daraufhin hatte sich Kakuzu besagten Typen gekrallt und kurz und klein geschlagen. Spätestens jetzt wäre es an der Zeit mal wieder Dampf abzulassen. Jedoch hatten sie beide Scheu davor, eben weil sie nach einer Woche immer noch in diesen Frauenkörpern steckten.  
Kakuzu war schon immer sehr eifersüchtig gewesen, aber in der letzten Woche hatte sich das zunehmend zugespitzt. Hidan konnte spüren, dass sein Partner genauso Lust hatte es mal wieder zu tun, wie er selbst.

So saßen sie eines Abends wieder in einem billigen Zimmer und schwiegen sich an. Kakuzu hatte sich die Haare locker zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden und las irgend so ein langweiliges, altes Buch.  
Hidan saß am Fenster und lauschte den Zikaden. Es gab absolut nichts zu tun und das war mindestens genauso unbefriedigend wie die angespannte Situation an sich. 

"Oh man! Ich geh hier echt noch ein!", beschwerte sich Hidan lauthals.  
"Wasch doch dein Oberteil. Es ist blutverschmiert und schmutzig", schlug Kakuzu vor ohne vom Buch aufzusehen.  
"Das weicht gerade ein. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ich das Scheißding bald nicht mehr brauche", erwiderte Hidan und stöhnte genervt.  
"Versuch doch bis dahin es als eine wertvolle Erfahrung zu betrachten. Ich wette wir sind die einzigen die es mal ausprobieren durften, wie man sich im Körper des anderen Geschlechts so fühlt", sagte Kakuzu und blätterte eine Seite um.  
"Wertvolle Erfahrung am Arsch! Ich will, dass es wieder so ist wie früher, als wir beide nicht so zimperlich miteinander waren."  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass das jetzt anders ist?" Kakuzu schaute von seinem Buch auf und schien Hidan mit seinem Blick durchdringen zu wollen. 

"Naja", raunte Hidan, "Wir haben es nicht einmal getan, seit wir Frauen sind."  
"Willst du es denn?", fragte Kakuzu mit gefährlich tiefer Stimme.  
In Hidans Bauch kribbelte es. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt sein Einverständnis geben würde, dann bekäme er den Kakuzu, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte. Es war wie ein Spiel, in dem jeder seine Rolle hatte und jeder auf seine Kosten kam.  
Lasziv fuhr sich Hidan über die nackte Brust, sah es in Kakuzus Augen kurz aufblitzen und raunte ein "Ja". 

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden lag das Buch vergessen in der Ecke und Kakuzu stand direkt vor Hidan. Die Fäden schnellten aus Kakuzus Körper und fassten nach ihm, banden sich um Hidans Oberkörper und fixierten seine Arme auf den Rücken. Die Fußknöchel wurden mit den Oberschenkeln verbunden, so dass Hidan sich kaum bewegen konnte. Normalerweise hasste er es so immobilisiert zu sein, nicht mehr die volle Kontrolle zu haben, aber bei Kakuzu konnte er sich fallen lassen. Sein Partner wusste was er tat, sie waren ein perfekt eingespieltes Team. 

Entspannt lächelte Hidan und sah zu Kakuzu auf. Er sah atemberaubend aus, hatte immer noch diese schöne gebräunte Haut und diese Augen, die direkt in dich hinein zu sehen schienen. Auch mit diesem weiblichem Körper fand Hidan Kakuzu absolut atemberaubend. Und ihm ging es wohl nicht anders. Gierig betrachtete Kakuzu den nackten und hilflosen Hidan, der so herausfordernd zu ihm hochschaute.

"So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob dieser Körper wirklich so anders ist", sagte Kakuzu und kniete sich neben Hidan. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und zitterte vor lauter Erwartung, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn fest. Sanft begann Kakuzu damit Hidans Brust zu kneten und zu streicheln, bis die Nippel ganz steif waren. Fest kniff er in eine Brustwarze und umkreiste die andere mit der Zunge. Hidan stöhnte auf, das fühlte sich absolut himmlisch an. Als Kakuzu in den einen Nippel biss und ihn ein Stück langzog, spürte Hidan sich feucht werden. Das Gefühl überrollte ihn wie eine Lawine und er konnte nichts weiter tun als zu stöhnen und zu genießen.  
"Sieh mal einer an. Jetzt wo du Titten hast, reagierst du ja noch empfindlicher. Wir werden noch viel Spaß haben!", kündigte Kakuzu großzügig an. 

Mit der einen Hand packte er Hidan an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf so weit nach hinten, dass es schmerzte. Hidan wurde ganz schwindelig, als Kakuzu weiter mit Lippen und Zunge seine Brustwarze neckte und mit der anderen Hand zwischen seine Beine fuhr. Er fing an, Hidan an dessen empfindlichster Stelle zu reiben. Wenn das so weiterging, würde Hidan nicht lange durchhalten. Er fühlte bereits den Orgasmus herannahen. Das Gefühl war mit diesem Körper nicht anders. Doch bevor er kommen konnte, hörte Kakuzu auf, kletterte auf Hidan rauf und presste einen fordernden Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er spürte Kakuzus Brüste auf den seinen und ärgerte sich plötzlich, dass dieser noch Klamotten anhatte. 

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", flüsterte Kakuzu und küsste Hidan erneut. Währenddessen verlängerte Kakuzu seinen Arm und griff etwas aus seinem Akatsuki-Mantel, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers lag.  
Demonstrativ hielt Kakuzu das Ding vor Hidans Nase und grinste süffisant.  
"Ein Dildo?!", sagte Hidan erstaunt und wollte gerade fragen, wo Kakuzu den herhatte, da legte sich Kakuzus Hand um seinen Hals. Er drückte nicht wirklich zu, hielt ihn aber fest an Ort und Stelle.  
"Ich sagte doch, wir beide werden viel Spaß haben heute", erwiderte Kakuzu und schaltete das Ding ein. Die Vibration lief auf unterster Stufe. Doch es reichte, um Hidan einen Vorgeschmack zu geben. 

Langsam ließ Kakuzu den zitternden Dildo um Hidans Eingang herumgleiten. Über seinen Bauch, weiter zu den beiden Oberschenkeln, um schließlich beim Kitzler anzukommen. Gleichzeitig drückte er Hidans Hals ein wenig zu.  
"Du gehörst mir!", knurrte Kakuzu. "Nicht irgendwelchen Typen, die dir hinterher glotzen, MIR! Sag es!"  
Hidan leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Das alles machte ihn unglaublich an. Er liebte es, wenn Kakuzu so dominant war. Tief holte er Luft, ehe er erwiderte: "Ich gehör dir!"  
"Brav!", freute sich Kakuzu, stellte den Vibrator auf die höchste Stufe und versank ihn in Hidan.  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen stieß er das Ding immer wieder in ihn rein, so dass Hidan bald sämtliche Hemmungen verlor. Er wand sich unter der herannahenden Welle, die seinen Körper ergriff und mit sich riss. Hidan kam schreiend in dem abgelegenen Zimmer, wo ihn hoffentlich niemand anderes außer Kakuzu hören konnte. 

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie beide verschwitzt und völlig zerwühlt im Hintereingang. Im Zimmer hatte sich dieser süßliche Geruch nach Sex ausgebreitet. Sie hatten eine fantastische Aussicht auf den Sonnenuntergang, trugen die vom Hotel bereitgestellten Yukata und genehmigten sich eine Kanne grünen Tee. Es fühlte sich gar nicht so anders an als sonst.  
Träge schaute Hidan neben sich zu Kakuzu und lächelte erschöpft.  
"Was meinst du, wie lange werden wir noch Frauen sein?", fragte Hidan.  
"Egal", entgegnete Kakuzu und nahm einen großen Schluck. 

Eine Weile war es wieder still, bis Hidan schließlich meinte: "Schön, dass wieder alles beim Alten ist."


	3. Death + Sweet Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moin ihr lieben Leserchen!
> 
> Ja, ja ich weiß. KakuHidaWeek ist eigentlich schon vorbei und ich hab lange gebraucht um upzudaten. Aber so ist das manchmal. Das verdammte reale Leben mit seiner Arbeit, seiner Grippe und sonstigen Gemeinheiten, die mich vom Schreiben abgehalten haben, hatte mal wieder voll zugeschlagen. Zur Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel auch das Längste bisher. :-)
> 
> Aber, es ist ja bekanntermaßen niemals zu spät! Schon gar nicht für dieses wunderbare Pairing.  
> In diesem Kapitel geht es erst süß und dann sehr bitter zu. Am Ende wird es auch traurig mit CharacterDeath. Ihr seid gewarnt.
> 
> Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3! Viele liebe Grüße!  
> Eure SiamKitty

Was für ein idyllisches Fleckchen Erde. Wenn Kakuzu richtiglag, befanden sie sich an der Grenze zum Feuerreich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es da inmitten der Pampa eine unberührte heiße Quelle gab. Sie war sogar groß genug, dass man in ihr schwimmen konnte.  
Genau das tat Hidan auch. Ganz in Ruhe schwamm er ein paar Runden und ließ sich anschließend entspannt auf dem Wasser treiben.

Die letzten Tage waren sehr kräftezehrend gewesen, selbst für so gut trainierte und ausdauernde Ninja wie sie beide. Erst der Kampf gegen die Mönche im Tempel, dann wurden sie von diesen Shinobi aus Konoha angegriffen, wobei Hidan im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kopf verloren hatte, nur um dann noch drei Tage lang das Nibi zu extrahieren.  
Auch Akatsukis berühmtberüchtigte Zombie-Combo brauchte mal eine Pause. Dieser Platz war nahezu perfekt dafür. Er lag sehr versteckt. Sie hätten ihn ja fast selbst nicht bemerkt, bis Hidan meinte er könne heißes Wasser und Zimtbäume riechen. Und auch wenn Kakuzu es nicht mochte zu faulenzen, schon gar nicht inmitten einer Mission, so ließ er sich zu einer Pause überreden. Den Kyubi einzufangen würde noch anstrengend genug werden.

So fläzte sich Kakuzu ans Ufer, lauschte dem Wind der durch die umliegenden Baumwipfel strömte und genoss einfach den Augenblick. Es kam selten vor, dass er sich so entspannt fühlte. Es rauschte ein Wasserfall, die Vögel zwitscherten und rechts von Kakuzu flogen sogar ein paar bunte Schmetterlinge vorbei. Dieser Ort war nahezu ekelhaft paradiesisch.  
Doch Kakuzu hatte kein Auge mehr für die Schönheit von Mutter Natur, da Hidan sich mitten in der heißen Quelle nun hinstellte und ihm eine Show bot. 

Hidan stand bis zur Hüfte im Wasser, Tropfen perlten seinem gut definierten Oberkörper herab, seine blasse Haut dampfte und glänzte von der Feuchtigkeit. Demonstrativ strich Hidan seine nassen Haare zurück, streckte sich dabei lasziv und präsentierte Kakuzu seine Muskeln.  
Ein aufforderndes Grinsen huschte über Hidans Gesicht und er fragte: "Willst du nicht auch reinkommen? Das Wasser ist absolut herrlich."  
Kakuzu machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihm der Mund trocken wurde und verschlang Hidan quasi mit den Augen. Hier, wo weit und breit keine Menschenseele war, konnten er sich fallen lassen. Er schenkte Hidan ein schmales Lächeln, als dieser mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zukam. In Nullkommanichts hatte Kakuzu sich seiner Klamotten entledigt und ging Hidan entgegen. Das Wasser war angenehm und je tiefer er Hidan in die Quelle folgte, umso mehr überkam ihn die Lust, ihre kleine Pause voll auszunutzen. Hidans Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war auch er ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt. 

Zu solch seltenen Intimitäten ließen sie sich nur hinreißen, wenn sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie ohne jeden Zweifel unter sich waren. Nicht auszudenken, wenn irgendjemand, besonders aus der Akatsuki-Organisation, etwas von ihrer Beziehung mitbekommen würde. Besonders Hidan fürchtete die hämischen Kommentare und Schwulenwitze, die dann wohl an der Tagesordnung wären. Kakuzu wusste, dass Hidan Angst davor hatte sein Gesicht zu verlieren und dann als "Tucke" oder nicht mehr so männlich und stark zu gelten. Besonders Kisame würde sie dann tagein-tagaus aufziehen. Natürlich war ihnen bewusst, dass Stärke nichts mit der Sexualität zu tun hatte. Dennoch wollten sie ihr Verhältnis nicht offenlegen. Es war etwas, das nur ihnen beiden gehörte und niemand anderen was anging. Kakuzu glaubte auch nicht, dass irgendwer etwas von ihrer Bindung ahnte.

Umso mehr genoss er die Zweisamkeit, die sie gerade miteinander teilen konnten. Hidan sah in dieser Landschaft umwerfend aus. Obwohl er Kakuzu oft zur Weißglut brachte, war Kakuzu vom ersten Moment an aufgefallen was für ein schöner Mann Hidan war. Niemals hätte sich Kakuzu vorstellen können, dass dieser großkotzige, temperamentvolle Fanatiker mal so wichtig für ihn werden würde. Als Pein ihm Hidan als neuen Komplizen vorgesetzt hatte, war Kakuzu alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Inzwischen ist Hidan der zuverlässige Partner an seiner Seite, den er nicht mehr missen möchte. Denn bei allen Scherereien, die sie oft hatten, ergänzten sie sich einfach perfekt. 

"Hab doch gesagt, dass du mir gegenüber nicht schüchtern tun musst", feixte Hidan und zog Kakuzu ganz nah zu sich heran.  
"Halt die Klappe!", knurrte Kakuzu ungeduldig und presste seine Lippen fest auf die von Hidan.  
Schnell intensivierte Kakuzu den Kuss, knabberte an Hidans Unterlippe, was diesem immer einen wohligen Seufzer entlockte. Seine Hände wanderten über Hidans Rücken, seitlich an den Hüften entlang bis hinunter zu seinem knackigen Hintern. Kakuzu liebte es so jemanden wie Hidan zu dominieren, er wollte ihn in diesem Moment einfach nur anfassen, ihn ausfüllen. 

Kakuzu hob ihn an und Hidan schlang seine Beine um ihn. Als Kakuzu seinen Partner durchs Wasser ans Ufer trug, dachte Hidan nicht im Traum daran ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Forsch ließ er seine Zunge mit der von Kakuzu tanzen und lächelte, als dieser ihn auf einen kurzen Steinvorsprung setzte. Hidan war noch bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser und konnte sich entspannt zurücklegen und genießen.  
Ohne Umschweife machte sich Kakuzu daran, seinen Partner mit der Zunge zu erkunden. Er liebte den Geruch von Hidans Haut und wie makellos und weich sie sich anfühlte. Es war schier überirdisch, wie attraktiv Hidan war. Kakuzu fuhr über Hidans Hals, über die schon fast völlig verblasste Narbe. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Idiot es vor einigen Tagen tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich köpfen zu lassen und nun hier dalag und es sich unter Kakuzus Berührungen gutgehen ließ, als wäre nichts gewesen. Langsam arbeitete sich Kakuzu weiter nach unten, über den gestählten Brustkorb bis hin zu der kleinen Kuhle über Hidans Bauchnabel.

Diese Stelle war eine von seinen erogenen Zonen und Kakuzu fühlte sich beinah geehrt, dass nur er von diesem Geheimnis wusste. Egal was sie auch sonst taten, immer wenn Kakuzu sich dieser Region widmete, ging Hidan unheimlich einer ab. Er begann damit, die Haut zu küssen und daran zu saugen, bis sie ganz rot wurde. Hidan steckte sich eine Faust in den Mund, um nicht die ganze Gegend zusammen zu stöhnen. Sanft leckte Kakuzu über die gerötete Stelle und kam anschließend wieder nach oben um Hidan direkt ansehen zu können. Dessen Blick war glasig und Kakuzu konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass Hidan die Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Er wusste, dass Hidan kurz davor gewesen war zu kommen. Sein Penis stand inzwischen wie eine Eins bei dem hocherregenden Anblick seines Partners. 

"Nun guck mich nicht so an!", schimpfte Hidan halbherzig mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sicherlich war es ihm ein wenig peinlich, so die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber unter Kakuzu schien es ihm dennoch nicht viel auszumachen. Warum sollte es das auch? Es war ja nicht so, dass irgendeiner von ihnen je mit ihren sexuellen Vorlieben hausieren gehen würde.  
Kakuzus Grinsen wurde sanfter und er beugte sich erneut hinunter um Hidan in einen intensiven Kuss zu verwickeln. Er wollte nicht länger warten. Er dirigierte sein bestes Stück in die richtige Position und schob ihn vorsichtig in Hidan. Zwar waren sie bis zur Körpermitte in dem warmen, seichten Wasser, jedoch war Hidan diesmal nicht vorbereitet. Denn auch wenn Kakuzu im Kampf absolut brutal und kaltblütig vorging, galt das nicht beim Sex.

Eher liebte er es, Hidan langsam zu nehmen und die Situation auf so andere Weise zu erleben wie es sonst seine Art war. Wieder schlang Hidan die Beine um ihn und gewährte Kakuzu dadurch noch tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Er spürte es, als er Hidans empfindlichste Stelle traf. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und stimulierten Kakuzus Penis noch zusätzlich. Das Gefühl war absolut himmlisch. Hidan fing erneut an zu seufzen und zu stöhnen und Kakuzu intensivierte seine Bewegungen. Immer schneller umspielten sich ihre Zungen, während Kakuzu sein Becken kreisen ließ und durch sachte Stöße sie beide immer näher zum Höhepunkt trieb. 

Kakuzu unterbrach ihren Kuss und atmete schwer und unstet. Er schaute tief in Hidans lustdurchtränkte Augen, deren Iris durch diesen Magenta-Farbton sicherlich einzigartig auf der Welt waren und konnte nur noch sagen: "Komm mit mir!"  
Noch nie waren sie gleichzeitig zum Orgasmus gekommen. Dass so etwas passierte war eh unwahrscheinlich. Doch irgendwie wünschte es sich Kakuzu in diesem Moment, der dafür einfach prädestiniert schien.  
"Okay", hauchte Hidan als Antwort und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sein Blick sagte, dass er bereit war.  
Noch zwei-dreimal stieß Kakuzu in Hidan, stöhnte "Warte, warte, jetzt!" und schrie beinah, als der Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Auch Hidan rief ein lautes "Ja!" aus und Kakuzu fühlte, wie auch er kam.  
Kakuzu legte seine Stirn an Hidans und seufzte wohlig, als die letzten Nachbeben ihre Körper durchzuckten.  
Glücklich lächelte Hidan einmal auf und kam ganz vorsichtig näher, legte seine Lippen auf die von Kakuzu. Es war eine so behutsame Geste, als ob Hidan Angst davor hätte, dass dieses Erlebnis einzigartig wäre und er den Moment durch eine falsche Bewegung zerstören würde. 

Doch das war ein Trugschluss. Sie beide waren unsterblich und würden in ihrem ewigen Leben noch viele solche Augenblicke auskosten können. Kakuzu beschloss, dass es nicht schaden würde, wenn sie noch eine Weile hierbleiben würden. Er kam von Hidan runter, setzte sich neben ihn an den Rand und zog Hidan zwischen seine Beine an seinen Oberkörper heran, so dass dieser mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Unbekümmert schloss Hidan die Augen und bettete seinen Kopf auf Kakuzus Schulter.  
Auch Kakuzu fühlte sich befriedigt und entspannt. Er strich abwesend mit der einen Hand durch Hidans feuchte Haare, der andere Arm umklammerte ihn, damit er nicht wegtrieb. Und während sie so dasaßen und an nichts Bestimmtes dachten, durchdrang Kakuzu eine Sekunde lang Wehmut.  
Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein wie jetzt. Kein Streiten, keine Missionen für Akatsuki, kein Verstecken oder Bijuu, die es einzufangen galt.

Kakuzu genoss Hidans warmen Körper an seinem, vergrub die Nase in dessen Haare und schloss selbst für ein paar Minuten die Augen.  
Auch als Hidan leise auflachte, öffnete er sie nicht. "Was ist?", fragte Kakuzu stattdessen.  
"Ich merke gerade alle deine fünf Herzen. Fühlt sich witzig an", sagte Hidan.  
Zwar wusste Kakuzu nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, dennoch zuckten seine Mundwinkel etwas nach oben. Schon komisch was Hidan manchmal so auffiel. Er selbst hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie sich sein modifizierter Körper mit den mehreren Herzen so anfühlte. Wahrscheinlich lebte er schon zu lange in ihm. 

Ein Knistern in einem Gebüsch unweit des Ufers ließ sie beide aufschrecken. Sie beide reagierten schon fast instinktiv. Schnell spannte sich Kakuzus Körper an und machte sich bereit für einen eventuellen Kampf. Hidan war sogar aus dem Wasser gesprungen und schon halb bei seiner Sense, da streckte ein Fuchs seinen Kopf aus dem Gewächs. Neugierig schnupperte das Tier, nur um sich in der nächsten Sekunde wieder zu verkrümeln.  
"Ach fuck, das war nur so 'n blöder Fuchs!", kommentierte Hidan und ärgerte sich offenbar darüber, dass die gelassene Stimmung von eben zerstört war. 

Für Kakuzu war das ebenfalls ein Zeichen, dass ihre Pause vorbei war. Nur wiederwillig stieg er aus dem Wasser. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Zombie-Combo stand wieder in voller Montur für ihre nächste Mission bereit.  
"Na komm alter Mann, lass uns den Jinchuuriki des Neunschwänzigen einkassieren. Was meinst du, ob wir auch wieder auf diese Kiddies treffen werden? Diesen Schatten-Typen würde ich ja echt zu gern als Opfer für Jashin-sama haben wollen." Keck leckte sich Hidan über die Lippen und sah so aus, als könne er seinen nächsten Kampf gar nicht erwarten.  
"Denk dran, dass ich noch meine Beute holen muss. Die 35 Millionen Ryou lass ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen", entgegnete Kakuzu.  
"Tse, das ist schon wieder so typisch für dich!", plärrte Hidan daraufhin, "Du denkst mal wieder nur an das eine!"

***

Das war die letzte Zeit gewesen, wo sie beide Zweisamkeit genossen hatten. Hätte man Kakuzu damals gesagt gehabt, dass er am nächsten Tag tot sein würde, er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Wer war denn bitteschön in der Lage die berühmtberüchtigte Zombie-Combo in die Knie zu zwingen? Doch das Schicksal hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt. Es war so bitter, als Kakuzu dort auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und das letzte was er gesehen hatte, war das grelle Licht von Kakashis Blitz gewesen, welcher Kakuzus Schicksal besiegelt hatte.

Inzwischen war etwas Zeit vergangen. Wie viel, das wusste Kakuzu nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld stand in einem Körper, der zwar wie seiner aussah, es jedoch irgendwie nicht war. Dieser Kabuto hatte ihn, wie viele andere, als eine Art Kampf-Marionette in den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg manövriert. Kakuzu wollte nicht hier sein. Ihm war es total egal, was aus dieser Welt und den Menschen darin werden würde. Es interessierte ihn nur eins – wo steckte sein Partner?  
Er hatte gesehen, wie dieser hinterlistige Bastard weitere bereits verschiedene Akatsuki-Mitglieder in den Kampf geschickt hatte. Sasori zum Beispiel oder auch Deidara und Itachi. Obwohl die letzten beiden, als Kakuzu der Tod ereilt hatte, noch ziemlich lebendig gewesen waren.  
Es musste einiges geschehen sein. Doch das Merkwürdige war, dass Hidan nicht hier zu sein schien. Eine so mächtige Waffe wie ihn würde sich doch dieser schlangengesichtige Strippenzieher nicht entgehen lassen. Das ließ für Kakuzu nur einen Schluss zu: Hidan war noch am Leben. 

Und während eine junge Kunoichi aus Sunagakure auf ihn zugestürmt kam, kam Kakuzu ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn Hidan tatsächlich nicht getötet, sondern gefangengenommen wurde?! Dann war er dazu verdammt, sein ewiges Dasein in trister und beschämender Gefangenschaft zu verbringen. Kakuzu packte das Mädel bei ihrem lächerlichen Versuch, ihn mit ein paar Kunai außer Gefecht zu setzen und riss ihr mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Herz heraus. Indes dachte er nur daran, wie furchtbar ein solches Leben für Hidan sein musste. Das Herz der Kunoichi wurde gierig von seinen Strängen aufgenommen und in Kakuzus Körper integriert. Die geschockt drein starrende Leiche in seiner Hand schmiss er einfach zur Seite. Sie hatte ihren Soll erfüllt. 

Das fremde Herz begann wild in Kakuzus Brust zu pochen. Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl. Mit dieser Technik war er überlegen, stark und erhaben über die ihm aufgezwungene Existenz. Kakuzu spürte Kabutos Einfluss schwinden und wie er langsam aber sicher begann, die Kontrolle über seinen Willen wiederzuerlangen. Er hatte nur ein Gedanken, welcher ihn antrieb. Er musste Hidan finden. Dieser bescheuerte Krieg, der sicherlich sinnlos tausende Leben auslöschen würde, war das letzte worum er sich scherte. Dennoch kam ihm die Sache gelegen. Denn so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher einen Ninja aus Konohagakure anzutreffen, der über Hidans Schicksal bescheid wusste. Schließlich musste Kakuzu erst mal herausfinden, was mit seinem Partner passiert war. Vielleicht würde er nicht lange nach Informationen suchen müssen. 

Ein weiterer Shinobi aus Suna nahm ihn ins Visier. Diesmal fackelte Kakuzu nicht lang und schnellte direkt vor. Schon war das zweite Herz in seinem Besitz. Der vollkommen überrumpelte Ninja fiel blutend zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Ein junger Kämpfer, dessen Kleidung ihn eindeutig als Shinobi aus Iwagakure auswies, hatte das Ganze mitangesehen. Die Panik stand ihm im Gesicht, als er sich umdrehte und versuchte über einen Abhang vor Kakuzu zu fliehen. Doch er war viel zu langsam. Im Sprung durchdrang Kakuzus kräftige Hand seinen Torso und erwischte das Herz des Jungen. Das letzte, was Kakuzu von ihm hörte, war das Aufklatschen seines toten Körpers hinter dem Abgrund. Der Bengel konnte nicht älter als fünfzehn Jahre gewesen sein. Irgendwie hatte Kakuzu doch ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Wie verzweifelt musste diese Shinobi-Allianz sein, wenn sie sogar Kinder in den Krieg schickte. 

Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Kakuzu daran, wie er selbst als junger Mann auf eine unmögliche Mission geschickt worden war. Er sollte den Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, eliminieren. Natürlich war er für ein derartiges Unterfangen nicht bereit gewesen. Kakuzu war zu jung und viel zu naiv gewesen in seinem blinden Ehrgeiz. Für ihn war eine Welt zusammengebrochen, als die Ältesten ihn für das Scheitern der Mission verantwortlich gemacht und kriminalisiert hatten. Was niemand wusste, Kakuzu war nicht nur aus Rache aus Takigakure desertiert, da er sich verraten gefühlt hatte. Er hasste außerdem dieses ganze Shinobi-System, mit allem was dazugehörte. Die Erkenntnis, keine echte Kindheit gehabt zu haben und sich bis hin zur völligen Selbstaufgabe einer Sache untergeordnet zu haben, die nicht seine eigene war, hatte ihn zu Lebzeiten recht spät erreicht. Aber zumindest war sie ihm gekommen und so konnte er noch viele Jahre seines Lebens als freier Mensch verbringen. Zwar war er als abtrünnig eingestuft worden, aber das war der Preis für seine Freiheit gewesen. 

Frei sein - etwas, was für Hidan ebenfalls immer wichtig gewesen war. Kakuzu musste herausfinden, wo er war und was genau mit ihm geschehen war. Er hatte bereits drei fremde Herzen gesammelt und fühlte, wie er jetzt schon im Stande wäre, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Jedoch wollte er ganz sichergehen, dass Kabuto nicht durch irgendeinen hinterlistigen Trick es dennoch schaffen würde, sich seines Willens wieder zu bemächtigen. Mit fünf unabhängigen Herzen würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit definitiv höher liegen, dass Kakuzu sich der Fernsteuerung würde entziehen können. 

So sprang er den Abgrund hinunter und landete auf einer Kunoichi aus Kirigakure. Sie schrie wie am Spieß, als Kakuzu ihr das Herz aus der Brust riss. Es schlug noch in seiner Hand, warm und lebendig, als die Frau Blut spuckte und an Ort und Stelle starb.  
Eine kräftige Windattacke näherte sich von der Seite und Kakuzu musste aufspringen um auszuweichen. Der Angriff kam von einem weiteren Shinobi aus Iwa, der nun todesmutig auf Kakuzu zustürzte. Routiniert verlängerte Kakuzu seinen Arm und wollte den Ninja gerade packen. Doch der junge Kämpfer war vorbereitet, hatte Kakuzu wahrscheinlich schon eine Zeitlang beobachtet gehabt. Gekonnt sprang er hoch und machte Fingerzeichen für eine weitere Attacke. Allerdings unterschätze er Kakuzus Fähigkeiten. Noch bevor er sein Ninjutsu anwenden konnte, hatte ihn Kakuzu mit der anderen Hand ergriffen. Wie Schlingpflanzen banden sich Kakuzus Stränge um den Körper des Shinobi, machten ihn bewegungsunfähig und somit wehrlos.  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Kakuzu sein letztes Opfer nah zu sich heran, durchdrang den Brustkorb und verleibte sich dessen Herz ein. 

Das Gefühl der Selbstkontrolle schien ihn regelrecht zu durchströmen. Es fühlte sich beinah so an, als ob sämtliche Verbindungen zu Kabutos Einfluss in dem Moment durchkappt wurden, als das fünfte Herz in seiner Brust zu arbeiten begann. Kakuzu war unendlich erleichtert und lächelte selig, als er den Körper des nun ebenfalls toten Shinobi vor sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. In diesem Krieg hatte Kakuzu nun endgültig genug Leute auf dem Gewissen. Zeit, Hidan ausfindig zu machen. 

Wie aufs Stichwort vernahm Kakuzu hinter sich eine Stimme, die ihm auf seltsame Art und Weise bekannt vorkam. "Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder dieses Monster!", rief besagte Stimme und zielte damit wohl tatsächlich auf Kakuzu ab.  
Neugierig drehte er sich um und da standen sie, Hidans und seine letzten Gegner. Diese Dreierbande, die durch Hidan ihren Lehrmeister verloren hatten. Da waren der Schatten-Typ, der Fettsack und diese kleine blonde Nutte, alle versammelt einen Vorsprung unter Kakuzu. 

Wie nannten sie sich selbst gleich noch mal? "Ihr seid doch diese Ino-Shika-Cho-Idioten?!", höhnte Kakuzu offen. "Wie lange mag es wohl her sein, dass wir uns gegenübergestanden haben?"  
"Eine ganze Weile", antwortete die Blonde.  
Na großartig, diese vage Zeitangabe brachte Kakuzu auch nicht weiter.  
"Du bist nur wiederbelebt. Diesmal machen wir dich fertig!", tönte der Dicke.  
Das war ja richtig niedlich, fand Kakuzu. Ohne den Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi und Kakashi wären die Drei damals mausetot gewesen. Warum sollte das jetzt anders sein. Sie sahen nicht viel älter aus. So schrecklich viel Zeit schien seit ihrem letzten Kampf auch nicht vergangen zu sein. 

"Mich habt ihr damals nicht geschafft!", entgegnete Kakuzu und setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf. Er beschloss, sie direkt auf Hidan anzusprechen. Wenn ihm jemand sagen konnte, wo Hidan steckte, dann waren es diese Kinder. "Aber wie ich sehe, wart ihr in der Lage Hidan zu überlisten. Dass er nicht hier ist, bedeutet dann wohl, dass er noch lebt?", formulierte Kakuzu seine Aussage als Frage. Vielleicht würden sie darauf anspringen.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte der Schatten-Typ lässig. Klar, der war ja nicht doof. Kakuzu wusste, dass er geschickt vorgehen musste.  
"Wie, du weißt es nicht? Heißt das, Hidan konnte dir damals entwischen?", erwiderte Kakuzu und tat amüsiert.  
"Nein, das nicht", antwortete er und grinste überheblich. Aha, er hatte es geschafft Hidan zu besiegen, denn er war sichtlich stolz drauf. "Dein alter Partner ist sicher verwahrt. Allerdings habe ich seit unserem Kampf nicht mehr nach ihm gesehen. Ergo habe ich auch keinen blassen Schimmer, ob dieser Wahnsinnige noch am Leben ist oder nicht."  
Am liebsten hätte Kakuzu sich in diesem Augenblick auf ihn gestürzt, um ihm sein arrogantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. Doch er musste ruhig bleiben. Wenn Kakuzu jetzt den Kopf verlor, verspielte er damit jede Möglichkeit Hidan ausfindig zu machen. 

"Eins muss man dir lassen", versuchte Kakuzu weiter Informationen aus den Dreien heraus zu kitzeln, "Du machst keine halben Sachen. Liegt er geköpft in einer Zelle in Konoha?"  
Das war lediglich ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber eventuell hatte Kakuzu Glück. Er war mit den Jahren sehr gut darin geworden, andere Menschen zu lesen und zu erkennen, wenn sie logen.  
"Pah, das wäre viel zu gut für den!", schaltete sich die blonde Tussi wieder ein.  
"Nein, der liegt verscharrt unter der Erde! Und wenn du mich fragst, hat er das verdient für das was er Asuma-sensei angetan hat!", legte der fette Kerl nach.  
Anders als der Schatten-Typ waren seine beiden Teamkollegen nicht besonders helle. Jedenfalls war es leichtsinnig, Kakuzu so breitwillig Auskunft zu geben. Jedoch reichte das Kakuzu. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, wo er Hidan würde finden können. Jetzt musste er sich nur unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen.

"Genug gequatscht!", rief der Schatten-Typ und machte sich sogleich für einen Angriff bereit. Seine Schatten rasten nach vorne und versuchten Kakuzu festzusetzen. Sie waren schneller geworden, das musste Kakuzu neidlos anerkennen. Jedoch schaffte er es auszuweichen. Seine neuen fünf Herzen verhalfen ihm nicht nur zur Freiheit, sondern auch zu alter Stärke zurück.  
Und Kakuzu war auf der Hut. Schon damals hatte dieser clevere Shinobi seine Schatten zur Ablenkung genutzt. So war es auch diesmal. Zwei weitere Ninja aus Konoha sprangen den Felsvorsprung hinab und versuchten Kakuzu mit Ketten zu fangen. Doch sie hatten diesmal die Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht. Kakuzu war über 90 Jahre alt, hatte schon ein paar Kriege miterleben müssen und viel Erfahrung gesammelt. Auf so billige Tricks fiel er längst nicht mehr rein. Er bekam die beiden Ketten zu fassen und bevor sie sich auch nur in irgendeiner Weise um ihn wickeln konnten, schleuderte er diese samt der zwei Shinobi den Kids entgegen. 

Nun waren sie abgelenkt. Kakuzu nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und sprang den Vorsprung empor und außer Reichweite seiner Gegner. Er sah sich plötzlich der Reinkarnation des toten Lehrmeisters gegenüber, den Hidan mit seinem Fluch damals getötet hatte. Auch er war wohl von Kabuto zu einer Marionette dieses Krieges gemacht worden und rannte nun schnurstracks auf seine ehemaligen Schüler zu. Kurz dachte Kakuzu daran, sich den Typen zu schnappen und endlich die 35 Millionen Ryou Lösegeld einzutauschen. In der nächsten Sekunde erkannte er jedoch, dass ihm in seinem Zustand Geld nichts mehr bringen würde. Es war ja zu befürchten, dass sich dieser Arsch von Kabuto wieder irgendwie Zugang zu seinem Geist verschaffen könnte. Kakuzu hoffte nur, dass er sich lang genug diesem Einfluss entziehen konnte, zumindest so lange, bis er Hidan gefunden hatte. Außerdem war der Sensei die perfekte Ablenkung und er konnte ungestört das Weite suchen. 

Kakuzu kannte diese Küstenformation, wusste also genau, wo er sich befand und in welche Richtung er laufen musste. Am Rande des Schlachtfeldes versuchten zwei Shinobi ihn von der Flucht abzuhalten. Durch sein Suiton gelang es Kakuzu aber so dichten Nebel zu erzeugen, dass er ungesehen verschwinden konnte. Niemand folgte ihm. Er rannte immer weiter, durchquerte die felsige Küstenlandschaft, bis er zu einem Wald kam und dort geschwind von Baum zu Baum sprang. Eine lange Strecke würde er nicht zurücklegen müssen. Vielleicht würde es einen halben Tag dauern, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Vorbei an einem weiteren Schlachtfeld dieses Shinobi-Weltkrieges, durch ein paar Waldstückchen, über einige Flüsse, bis hin zu der Steppe, wo Kakuzu sein Leben verloren hatte. 

Erst als er am späten Nachmittag an seinem Zielort ankam, hielt Kakuzu einen Moment inne. Er erkannte die Gegend wieder. Diesen knöchrigen Baum, die Anordnung des Gesteins und da war der Krater, in dem er gelegen hatte, als Kakashi sein letztes Herz mit seinem Blitz zum Stillstand gebracht hatte. Es kam Kakuzu so vor, als wenn dies alles erst gestern passiert war, so klar waren seine Erinnerungen daran. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm auch wieder ein, in welche Richtung der Schatten-Typ mit Hidan verschwunden war. Langsam schlug er den Weg ein und näherte sich Schritt für Schritt einem üppigen Wald. 

Nachdem er die Grenze eben dieses Waldes überschritt, beschlich ihn sofort ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Kakuzu war ein erfahrener Ninja, der eigentlich immer wusste, wann ihm jemand auf den Fersen war. Ihm war so, als würde er beobachtet und verfolgt werden, jedoch war keine Menschenseele in der Nähe. Es dauerte nicht lang und er kam zu einer saftig grünen Wiese. Auf dieser stand ein majestätischer Hirsch mit imposantem Geweih, um ihn herum vereinzelt ein paar Hirschkühe. Beinahe schien es so, als würden die Tiere Kakuzu direkt ansehen, als hätten sie auf ihn gewartet. Dieser Wald barg auf jeden Fall einige Geheimnisse. Man konnte diese Eigenart spüren, fast mit den Händen greifen. 

Der Hirsch machte kehrt und ging tiefer in den Wald hinein. Auch die Hirschkühe schlossen sich ihm an. Kakuzu wusste nicht warum, aber er erkannte, dass er den Tieren folgen sollte. Würden sie ihn zu Hidan führen? Hatte dieser Schatten-Typ ihn hier bekämpft und bei lebendigem Leibe begraben? Kakuzu wurde schlecht bei der Vorstellung. 

Plötzlich veränderte sich der Wald. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, die Natur bekam eine eigenartige Stimmung, die Kakuzu nicht so richtig erfassen konnte. Der Hirsch blieb vor einem Steinhaufen stehen und seine Hirschkühe taten es ihm gleich. Als das anmutige Tier gen Himmel sah, war das ein dermaßen sonderbares Verhalten für diese Gattung, dass Kakuzu ebenfalls seinen Blick hob. In diesem Wald war definitiv nichts mehr normal. In den Baumwipfel hingen Schnüre und zerfetzte Zettel. Das es bereits detonierte Papierbomben waren, wurde Kakuzu erst auf den zweiten Blick bewusst. Der Hirsch sah hinunter auf den Steinhaufen und dann zu Kakuzu. 

Im ersten Moment wusste Kakuzu nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte er allerdings fest, dass es sich vor seinen Füßen um ein Loch handelte, welches mit Steinen gefüllt war. Die Erkenntnis traf Kakuzu wie ein Schlag. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und er konnte schwören, dass alle seine fünf Herzen gleichzeitig einen Schlag aussetzten.  
Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verlieren, begann er damit jeden verdammten Stein weg zu hieven. Der Hirsch und die Hirschkühe zogen sich derweil zurück und ließen Kakuzu gewähren. 

Bald hatte er einen Stofffetzen in der Hand, der sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als ein Stück eines Akatsuki-Mantels herausstellte. Die rote Wolke mit der weißen Umrandung auf schwarzem Untergrund ließ keinen Zweifel. Kakuzu hob weitere Steine ab, drang noch tiefer ins Loch vor. Er konnte es nicht fassen, als er Hidans linken Arm fand. Die grünlackierten Nägel, der Ring am Zeigefinger… "Der hat dich in sämtliche Einzelteile gesprengt", dachte Kakuzu nur geschockt und grub weiter. Kurz darauf fand er Hidans Dreiklingen-Sense, seine Beine und Teile seines Torsos. 

Seine Hände waren blutverschmiert, aufgerissen und schmerzten höllisch, als zwischen zwei Steinen ein silberneres Haarbüschel hervorragte. Vorsichtig befreite er Hidans Kopf, der zum Glück noch ganz war. Kakuzu setzte sich hin und legte Hidans Kopf behutsam in seinem Schoß ab. Sanft strich er die zotteligen und schmutzigen Haare nach hinten und betrachtete das ausgemergelte Gesicht. Hidans Augen waren geschlossen und auch sonst gab er kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Wie lange er wohl schon hier begraben war? Kakuzu konnte sich kaum vorstellen, unter welchen Qualen sein Partner gestorben sein musste, so ganz allein und ohne jede Hoffnung auf Rettung. Selbst jemand, der so gnadenlos gewesen war wie Hidan, hatte so ein grausames Ende nicht verdient.

"Ich habe dich gefunden", flüsterte Kakuzu und tat etwas, was er vielleicht nur ein paar Mal im Leben getan hatte – er weinte. Das hier, wie Hidan den Tod finden musste, tat selbst ihm in der Seele weh. Seine Herzen schlugen ihm bis zum Hals. Er war zu spät.  
Ein Röcheln, was aus seinem Schoß kam, erschreckte ihn unheimlich. Und tatsächlich, Hidan öffnete die Augen, kniff sie wieder zusammen und schlug sie wieder auf.  
Kakuzu konnte es nicht fassen, nach all dieser Zeit war Hidan noch am Leben. Wenn jemand damit wahre Unsterblichkeit bewiesen hatte, dann er. 

Erleichterung spiegelte sich in Hidans Gesicht, als er Kakuzu erkannte und auch Kakuzu konnte seine Emotionen nicht mehr verbergen. Er war froh, dass er Hidan doch noch retten konnte. Zwar wusste er nicht, wie es in dieser Welt für sie weitergehen würde, da Kakuzu selbst technisch gesehen tot war. Aber sie würden schon eine Lösung finden. Das hatten sie immer getan.  
Eine Träne lief Hidan über die Wange und mit den Lippen formte er nur ein Wort: "Kakuzu". Er lächelte, als sich seine schwache Atmung legte und sämtliches Leben für immer aus seinen Magenta-Augen verschwand.  
"Nein!", brüllte Kakuzu und spürte, wie ihn sämtliche Hoffnung entglitt. 

Einige Minuten saß er einfach nur da, mit Hidans Kopf im Arm und starrte ins Leere. Vielleicht war es genau das, was Hidan gebraucht hatte. Weswegen Kakuzu noch mal in diese Welt zurückgekehrt war. Dass er kam und Hidan hier rausholte, ihm den Weg zeigte, damit er endgültig für immer gehen konnte.  
Das war es nun wirklich. Kakuzu hatte nur einen letzten Wunsch, er wollte dahin, wo Hidan jetzt war.

Er fühlte, wie seine fünft Herzen ihre Schläge verlangsamten, rhythmisch und gleichmäßig zum Stillstand kamen. Sein Körper begann sich aufzulösen und ihn durchströmte eine nie gekannte Wärme und Zuversicht. Kakuzu wusste, dass auch er wieder gehen durfte, dahin, wo seine Seele eigentlich hingehörte. Und er wusste auch, dass es nie wieder einen Weg zurück geben würde.


	4. Travelling + Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moin liebe Leserchen!
> 
> Neues Jahr, neues Glück. Hoffe ihr habt schöne Feiertage verbracht und lasst euch zum Start ins Jahr 2018 nicht stressen.
> 
> Endlich kann es auch hier weitergehen. Bin wieder zum Schreiben gekommen und kann euch voller Stolz das neue Kapitel präsentieren. Hier gehen die beiden Zombies auf Reisen und treffen im Zuge dessen auf einen gewissen Sensei und seine drei Schützlinge, die euch bestimmt sehr bekannt vorkommen werden. ;-)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir ruhig ein paar Kommentare da. Ich freue mich immer über den Austausch mit euch. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße!  
> Eure SiamKitty

"Willkommen an Bord, Sir!", begrüßte ihn eine adrette Stewardess und wies ihm den Weg nach rechts, direkt in die Economy-Class. War ja klar, dass Kakuzu mal wieder zu geizig war, etwas mehr Geld für anständige Tickets in einer höheren Preisklasse auszugeben. Na wenigstens hatte er sich von Hidan überreden lassen Sitzplätze zu reservieren. Nun hatten sie Sitze in der vordersten Reihe und somit Beinfreiheit garantiert.

 

Kakuzu ging dicht hinter Hidan und erinnerte ihn zum gefühlt einhundertsten Mal, dass sie die Plätze A5 und A6 hatten. Es waren links und rechts jeweils drei Sitze, in der Mitte befand sich ein schmaler Gang. Es war dennoch ein recht großes Flugzeug, mit dem sie in den Urlaub flogen. Der erste seit Jahren.

Ganz ordentlich verstaute Kakuzu ihr Handgepäck über ihnen in der Ablage. Hidan hatte sich derweil auf seinen Platz gesetzt und war bereits angeschnallt.

 

"Bist du sicher, dass du am Fenster sitzen willst?", fragte ihn Kakuzu mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Fuck, war Hidan nervös. Natürlich wollte er nicht am Fenster sitzen. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Unter Knurren machte er sich wieder los und wechselte einen Platz nach links. Wie er Fliegen hasste. Urlaub zu machen liebte er. Nur leider hätten sie mit Auto und Schiff wahrscheinlich eine ganze Woche gebraucht, um auf dieser verdammten Insel anzukommen. Mit dem Flugzeug dauerte es nur ein paar Stunden und sie würden zwei Wochen in einem tropischen Paradies verbringen können. Nur leider mussten sie dafür vom Boden abheben.

 

Inzwischen hatte es sich Kakuzu in seinem Sitz bequem gemacht und nahm Hidans Hand, mit der er bis eben unruhig auf der Lehne herumgetrommelt hatte.

"Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz", begann Kakuzu und strich mit dem Daumen über Hidans Handrücken, "Du nimmst sonst jede halsbrecherische Aktion mit. Du kletterst gerne, fährst Achterbahn bis dir schlecht wird und jetzt im Urlaub willst du sogar Bungeejumping ausprobieren. Aber in einem Flugzeug geht dir dermaßen die Muffe?"

"Was weiß ich denn, warum! Bin ich ein scheiß Psycho-Doktor oder was?", schimpfte Hidan. Für ihn war die Situation schlimm genug, da musste er sich nicht auch noch rechtfertigen.

"Schon gut, Hidan. Es hat mich nur interessiert", antwortete Kakuzu ruhig und hielt weiterhin einfach seine Hand fest. Er konnte ein guter Kerl sein, wenn er wollte. Hidan rechnete es seinem Partner hoch an, dass er ihn nicht zusätzlich stressen wollte.

 

So genau wusste Hidan jedoch auch nicht, was ihn am Fliegen störte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er gleich mehrere Stunden mit einem Haufen wildfremder Menschen eingeschlossen war und in 10.000 Metern Höhe nicht die Chance hatte, dieser Situation auszuweichen. Eventuell war es aber auch, dass so ein langer Flug schnell langweilig wurde oder aber er nicht so richtig verstand, wie ein tonnenschweres Flugzeug überhaupt in der Lage war abzuheben. Er konnte die Situation in keiner Weise kontrollieren und auch sonst nichts machen, außer dazusitzen und sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Wenn es etwas gab, was Hidan hasste wie die Pest, dann war es Langeweile und sich ausgeliefert fühlen. Und bei einer Flugreise kamen gerade diese zwei Sachen zusammen.

 

"Wie lange fliegen wir gleich nochmal?", fragte er Kakuzu, der gerade gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster geguckt hatte.

"Drei Stunden und fünfunddreißig Minuten, wenn alles glattgeht", antwortete er und schaffte es, dass Hidan noch nervöser wurde.

"Wie jetzt, wenn alles glattgeht?! Was soll denn das bitte heißen?"

"Wenn es keine Verzögerungen gibt", erklärte Kakuzu. "Keine Angst, wir werden schon nicht abstürzen. Das Flugzeug ist das sicherste Verkehrsmittel der Welt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist verschwindend gering."

"Darüber mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen", entgegnete Hidan und zog seine Kette unter dem Shirt hervor. "Jashin-sama wacht über mich. Erst heute Morgen habe ich ein Ritual abgehalten und für eine gute Reise gebetet."

 

Kakuzu guckte skeptisch, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Hidan wusste, dass sein pragmatisch eingestellter Partner seine Religion für völligen Quatsch hielt und überhaupt nicht an irgendeine Gottheit glaubte. Zumindest lamentierte er nicht mehr, wenn Hidan seinen Gott erwähnte.

Demutsvoll führte Hidan das Symbol an seiner Kette zu seinen Lippen und hauchte erneut die Bitte, dass Jashin sie beide beschützen möge.

 

Die Kabine des Fliegers wurde immer voller. Gerade kamen drei Teenager in ihre Richtung und Hidan hatte schon ab der ersten Sekunde beschlossen, dass er sie nicht abkonnte. Leider stellte es sich heraus, dass sie die Sitze hinter ihnen hatten. Es waren ein blonder Junge mit einer außergewöhnlich nervigen Stimme, der sich mit dem Mädchen um den Fensterplatz stritt. Das Mädel hatte rosa Haare, die Hidan absolut hässlich fand und schien auch sonst eine ziemliche Gewitterziege zu sein. Der dritte im Bunde war ein düster dreinblickender Junge, der nur mit den Augen rollte und so tat, als würde ihm alles scheißegal sein.

Genervt stöhnte Hidan auf und lehnte sich an Kakuzu. Das würde sicher ein langer Flug werden.  

 

"Naruto! Sakura! Bitte hört auf damit!", kam es von einem Kerl hinter den Kids. Schräger Typ, fand Hidan, mit seiner Sturmfrisur und einer fiesen Narbe überm linken Auge.

"Aber Kakashi-Sensei! Wir hatten das doch alles abgesprochen!", quengelte der Blonde, "Ich darf auf dem Hinflug am Fenster sitzen und erst auf dem Rückflug ist Sakura dran!"

"Wenn das so abgemacht war, wieso streitet ihr euch denn?", fragte ihr Lehrer, der seine Tasche auf dem Platz neben Hidan abstellte und ein Buch herauskramte.

"Weil Naruto sich schon wieder vordrängelt!", maulte nun das Mädchen. "Ich sitze auf dem Hinflug am Fenster und Naruto auf dem Rückflug!"

"Ihr seid so peinlich", brummte der dritte Teen und schlug die Hand vors Gesicht. Und schon wurde er Hidan sympathischer.

"Wenn ihr das nicht regelt, dann entscheide ich wer wo sitzt und dann bekommt Sasuke den Fensterplatz", sprach der schräge Typ ein Machtwort.

"Auf gar keinen Fall!", schrie der blonde Quälgeist. "Los Sakura, Stein-Schere-Papier und nicht mogeln!"

 

Es endete damit, dass der Blonde breit grinsend hinter Kakuzu am Fenster saß, das Mädel ganz rot vor Wut in der Mitte hinter Hidan und der Emo mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Lehrer am Gang.

"Ich muss mich für meine Schützlinge entschuldigen. Bitte sehen Sie es ihnen nach", sprach besagter Kakashi-Sensei in Kakuzus und Hidans Richtung.

"Schon gut", sagte Hidan und dachte sich innerlich `Kinder sind halt scheiße´ dazu. Kakuzu quittierte die Entschuldigung nur mit einem Nicken. Doch Hidan wusste, dass auch Kakuzu genervt war von diesen Kiddies und sich sehr beherrschen musste zumindest dem blonden Bengel nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen.

 

Hidan ging wieder in sich, nahm erneut seine Kette zur Hand und versuchte sich an einem Gebet, um sich zu beruhigen. Dass Kakashi sich sein Buch vornahm und immer wieder neugierig zu ihm schielte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie Kakuzu erneut seine andere Hand nahm.

Wahrscheinlich musste er ebenfalls etwas runterkommen. Denn der Blonde entpuppte sich als nervige Quasselstrippe. Er laberte nun darüber wie aufregend er es fand, da er zum ersten Mal in einem Flieger saß, dass er sich auf das Trainingscamp freute, dass er hoffte nichts Zuhause vergessen zu haben, dass er jetzt gerne eine Nudelsuppe essen würde…

 

In Hidan brodelte es richtig. Er dachte schon, dass er manchmal viel erzählte. Aber dieser Teenager schlug ihn ja um Längen.

"Kannst du mal für fünf Minuten die Klappe halten, du Vollidiot! Niemanden interessiert dein Gelaber!", maßregelte ihn jedoch sein düsterer Kumpel.

"Boh, Sasuke! Du musst immer gleich so fies werden!", konterte Naruto aufgebracht.

"Wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst!", erwiderte Emo-Sasuke trotzig.

"Ich bin halt aufgeregt. Was ist so schlimm daran?"

"Dass du allen in diesem Flugzeug auf die Nerven gehst!"

"Von wegen! Du nervst rum, mit deiner miesen Laune!"

"Ich bin schlecht gelaunt wegen dir!"

 

Okay, es reichte Hidan. Sie waren noch nicht mal in der Luft und er hatte bereits die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Wenn diese Kids nicht sofort aufhörten ihm seinen Start in den wohlverdienten Urlaub zur Hölle zu machen, würde er richtig ausrasten.

Er drehte sich zu den Dreien um und nahm sie ins Visier. "Hey, wenn ihr nicht sofort mit dem Scheiß aufhört, dann bekomme ich mal schlechte Laune und glaubt mir, das wollt ihr nicht!"

Die Jungs schauten ihn nur aufsässig an, während das Mädchen ganz blass um die Nase wurde. Hidan wusste, was für eine gefährliche Ausstrahlung er haben konnte.

"Hört auf jetzt, alle beide!", flüsterte das Mädel den Jungs zu, so als ob sie Angst hatte ein falsches Wort zu sagen.

"Aber…", begann die blonde Nervensäge, wurde aber von seinem Lehrer harsch unterbrochen. "Genug!", sagte er mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, der tatsächlich auch die Jungen folgten. Dabei hatte er noch nicht mal von seinem Buch aufgesehen.

 

Als Hidan sich wieder umdrehte, luscherte er rüber zu Kakuzu. Der grinste allerdings nur aus dem Fenster, was auch Hidan ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Sein Partner hatte ja recht, es wäre sinnlos seine Energie an diese unreifen Teenies zu verschwenden. Dennoch gingen sie Hidan hart auf die Nerven.

Es war zu hören, wie die Flugzeugtür verschlossen wurde. Die Durchsage, dass sie in Kürze starten würden ertönte und das obligatorische Sicherheitsvideo lief über die Bildschirme, die überall in der Kabine verteilt waren. Währenddessen rollte das Flugzeit Richtung Startbahn. Die Crew kontrollierte, ob auch alle Sicherheitsgurte korrekt angelegt waren und nahm dann selbst ihre Plätze ein.

 

Jetzt wurde Hidan richtig nervös. Es ging los, eine stundenlange Flugreise lag vor ihm. Er konnte die Langeweile schon spüren. Vorher musste allerdings dieser unangenehme Start über die Bühne gebracht werden. Kakuzu reichte ihm von der Seite ein Bonbon, was Hidan blindlinks annahm. Es hatte Eukalyptus-Geschmack und Hidan musste sich zusammenreißen das eklige Ding nicht gleich wieder auszuspucken. Denn es war besser als das unangenehme Knacken in den Ohren, was sonst ohne das Bonbon folgen würde. Zwar war es lange her, dass Hidan geflogen ist, jedoch konnte er sich noch gut an den unangenehmen Druck und die Schmerzen in den Ohren erinnern.

Das Flugzeug hatte seine Startposition eingenommen, die Triebwerke wurden durchgestartet und schon rasten sie los. Langsam und stetig hoben sie vom Boden ab und Hidan spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte.

 

"Woah! Das war cool!", rief der blonde Blödmann begeistert, als sie sicher und ruhig durch den Himmel flogen.

"Ja, das war aufregend", bekräftigte das Mädel hörbar gutgelaunt.

Der Emo-Teenie stieß nur einen Laut aus, der sich wie eine Mischung aus abfälligem Schnauben und Lachen anhörte. "Du bist so ein Idiot, Naruto", sagte er noch amüsiert.

Anscheinend hatten die Kids wieder gute Laune, was auch ihren Lehrer zum Lächeln brachte.

 

"Alles okay, Hidan? Du bist etwas blass", fragte Kakuzu von der Seite.

Kräftig atmete er aus. Hidan hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er automatisch die Luft angehalten hatte. Wie er es hasste, dass ihn Flugreisen so sehr stressten.

Sein Partner orderte bei der nächsten Stewardess die vorbei kam ein Glas Wasser, obwohl Hidan eher einen Schnaps gebraucht hätte.

"Geht schon", hauchte Hidan und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

 

"Sie fliegen wohl nicht so gerne", kommentierte der Lehrer neben ihm und lächelte dabei freundlich.

"Ach nee, Sherlock, sag bloß!", gab Hidan genervt zurück. Reichte es nicht, dass alle um ihn herum mitbekamen wie nervenaufreibend das Ganze für ihn war? Da musste nicht auch noch ein wildfremder Typ seinen Senf dazu geben.

Jedoch ließ sich Kakashi durch Hidans harsche Antwort nicht beeindrucken. "Sie sollten sich etwas ablenken. Dann vergeht die Zeit schneller."

 

"Gute Idee, Kakashi-Sensei!", plärrte die blonde Pest dazwischen. "Kann ich meine Konsole haben?"

"Die habe ich", sagte Sasuke und holte das Ding aus seinem Rucksack.

 "Was ist denn das?", fragte Kakuzu.

"Ein kleiner Handheld auf dem man Spiele zocken kann", antwortete ihm Hidan. War ja klar, dass Kakuzu sowas mal wieder nicht kannte. "Echt, Kuzu! Manchmal glaube ich du lebst unter 'nem Stein oder so", fing Hidan an zu stänkern. Wenn er Glück hatte sprang sein Partner darauf an und dann würde der Flug doch nicht so stinklangweilig werden.

"Ist mir egal, solange das Teil mich nicht beim Lesen stört", erwiderte Kakuzu und schnappte sich sein Buch.

Hidan rollte mit den Augen. Sein sonst recht aufbrausender Partner war heute verdammt gelassen.

 

Eine Stunde später war nichts weiter Spannendes passiert und Hidan wurde langsam aber sicher innerlich ganz kribbelig durch die lähmende Langeweile. Das Highlight der Reise war bis jetzt gewesen, als die Kabinen-Crew warme Tücher und Getränke verteilt hatte.

Gedankenverloren tippte Hidan auf seinem Bildschirm rum. Die Filmauswahl in diesem Flieger war echt zum kotzen. Entweder interessierte ihn der Streifen nicht oder er hatte ihn schon gesehen gehabt. Kakuzu war in sein dämliches Buch vertieft. Er hatte es selbst mal angelesen gehabt, war aber nicht über die ersten zwanzig Seiten hinausgekommen, da er das Geschriebene dermaßen uninteressant gefunden hatte. Links neben ihm vergrub dieser Kakashi immer noch seine Nase in sein Buch. So unauffällig wie er konnte erhaschte Hidan einen Blick auf ein paar Zeilen. Er musste sich beherrschen nicht drauf loszuprusten.

 

Da stand doch tatsächlich: _"… Ich beugte mich näher zu ihr und lächelte verführerisch, als ich mit dem Daumen ihre samtweichen Lippen nachfuhr. Gerne würde ich es ihr zeigen und küsste sie, wie ich noch nie eine andere geküsst hatte. Ihre Augen flatterten, als sie sich mir ergab und mit pochendem Herzen in die Kissen fallen ließ…"_

 

Das war echt unglaublich. Las dieser Typ allen Ernstes einen Porno, während er direkt vor seinen minderjährigen Schülern in einem Flugzeug reiste?! Hidan fand das genauso dreist wie lustig. Kurz drehte er sich zu den Kiddies um. Das Mädchen und der Emo hatten inzwischen ihre Plätze getauscht, so dass die Jungs nun nebeneinandersaßen. Sie hatten die Köpfe über der Handheld-Konsole zusammengesteckt. Während der Blonde angestrengt versuchte Punkte zu holen, sah ihm der Emo schmunzelnd dabei zu. "Ich werde darin immer besser sein als du, kleiner Idiot", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Hey, hör auf damit, Sasuke!", reagierte der andere und spielte dennoch konzentriert weiter.

Auch Hidan musste grienen, die beiden waren ja richtig süß zusammen. Wenn man bedachte, wie sie sich vorhin gegenseitig angeätzt hatten. Das Mädchen hatte Ohrstöpsel drinnen und sah sich wohl irgendeinen Film an.

 

Kakashi schlug lässig die Beine übereinander, so dass Hidan einen noch besseren Blick auf das Buch bekam. Bei Jashin, ihm war inzwischen so schrecklich langweilig, dass er einfach dieses kleine Pornobüchlein weiter mitlas. Das Pärchen in der Geschichte kam so langsam richtig zur Sache.

 

_"… Sie war so sexy, dass ich mich ganz schwach fühlte. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wild im Gesicht und die süßen Lippen waren ganz rot und geschwollen von meinen Küssen. Sie war bereit. Langsam fuhr ich mit der Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Sie war feucht und zuckte, als meine Finger über ihre empfindlichste Stelle rieben. Ihr heißes Stöhnen war Musik in meinen Ohren, so dass ein Schauer durch meinen erregten Körper jagte…"_

 

Na toll, jetzt war er geil. Das fehlte Hidan gerade noch. Er spürte, wie es in seiner Mitte anfing zu kribbeln und zu ziehen. Leider war es auch schon ein wenig her, dass Kakuzu und er es getan hatten. In letzter Zeit hatten sie beide viel gearbeitet und waren abends meistens zu erschöpft, um sich in irgendeiner Weise körperlich zu betätigen. An Matratzensport war gar nicht zu denken gewesen.

Und jetzt saß er hier, in einem vollbesetzten Flugzeug und war spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi.

 

Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als sich abzureagieren? Vielleicht hatte Kakuzu ja auch Lust? Schelmisch grinste Hidan in sich hinein, wandte sich ein klein wenig nach rechts und streckte seine Glieder. Sein rechter Arm landete nicht ganz zufällig auf Kakuzus linkem Bein. Vorsichtig fuhr Hidan mit der Hand an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hinauf. Kakuzu blickte von seiner Lektüre auf und starrte im ersten Moment nur stur geradeaus. Als Hidan mit dem kleinen Finger über Kakuzus Penis strich, ganz zart und unauffällig, schielte Kakuzu zu ihm herüber.

Hidan setzte sein verführerischstes Lächeln auf und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. Er fühlte, wie sich auch bei Kakuzu etwas regte. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Die leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten Hidan, dass sein Partner genauso Lust bekommen hatte. Manchmal liebte es Hidan, wie schnell er Kakuzu scharfmachen konnte. Ein gekonnter Augenaufschlag, eine zarte Berührung oder ein Lächeln konnten ausreichen um Kakuzu vollends einzunehmen.

 

Und auch in diesem Moment war sein Partner bereit, die Einladung anzunehmen. "Komm nach", hauchte ihm Hidan so leise ins Ohr, dass es nur Kakuzu hören konnte. Zum Abschied biss er kurz in Kakuzus Ohrmuschel und leckte über sein ach so empfindliches Ohrläppchen. Das sollte genügen.

Voller Vorfreude machte Hidan seinen Gurt los, sprang auf und ging ganz nach hinten zur Flugzeugtoilette.

Zum Glück war diese gerade nicht besetzt, so dass er schnurstracks hineingehen konnte. Natürlich schloss er hinter sich nicht ab. Stattdessen zog er seine Hose und Unterwäsche hinunter und harrte der Dinge die da kamen.

 

Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Hidan brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Kakuzu gerade hinter ihm stand. Schnell wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen und verriegelt. Er hörte eine Gürtelschnalle klappern und das zippende Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses.

"Fick mich, Kuzu!", stöhnte Hidan erregt. Sein bestes Stück hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit vollständig aufgerichtet.

 

Zwei starke Hände griffen ihn und zogen ihn gegen einen wohlbekannten, muskulösen Oberkörper. Eine Hand legte sich über Hidans Mund, die andere griff um seinen harten Schaft.

"Wehe du erregst hier mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig", knurrte Kakuzu in sein Ohr und rammte ohne weitere Vorwarnung seinen steifen Penis in Hidan.

Hidan wollte aufschreien, als die pure Lust von ihm Besitz ergriff. Jedoch wurde sein Stöhnen gut abgedämpft. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als Kakuzu im stetigen Rhythmus immer heftiger in ihn stieß und gleichzeitig seine Männlichkeit massierte. Es war atemberaubend gefickt und gewichst zu werden. Hidan wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Alles was er tun konnte war sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken und der Kabinenwand festzuhalten. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und ihm wurde schwindelig, als er sich nach kurzer Zeit über die ganze Toilette ergoss.

 

Auch Kakuzu atmete schwer. Als er ebenfalls wenig später von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde, unterdrückte er sein Stöhnen damit, indem er fest in Hidans Schulter biss.

"Wow!", entkam es Hidan ungewollt laut. Der Schmerz war quälend und wunderschön zugleich. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Körper, als er Shorts und Hose wieder anzog und das Grinsen nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht wegbekam.

Hinter ihm zog sich Kakuzu schwerfällig wieder an und schlängelte seine Hände an Hidan vorbei, um sie sich im Becken waschen zu können. Währenddessen verbrauchte Hidan eine Unmenge an Toilettenpapier, um sein Sperma vom Klodeckel und den Kabinenwänden zu wischen. Es schien wirklich überall zu kleben.

 

"Der blonde Bengel erinnert mich total an dich", meinte Kakuzu plötzlich.

"Ja und du bist wie der andere, augenscheinlich immer mies drauf", konterte Hidan.

"Die Zwei sehen dennoch ganz nett zusammen aus", erwiderte Kakuzu und trocknete sich mit einem rauen Papiertuch die Hände ab.

"Sie passen wohl einfach gut zusammen… irgendwie", sagte Hidan, drehte sich in der engen Kabine um und drückte Kakuzu einen langen, innigen Kuss auf.

 

Mit hochgezogenem Mundwinkel verließ Kakuzu die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die Hidan dann sofort wieder verriegelte. Er brauchte definitiv noch einen Moment. Dieser kleine Quickie steckte ihm noch zu sehr in den Knochen. Sein Blutdruck hatte sich noch nicht gänzlich normalisiert und seine Hände zitterten nach wie vor ein wenig.

Draußen hörte er Kakuzus Stimme, wie er sich einen Kaffee orderte. Die Stewardess stotterte ein irritiertes "Natürlich, Sir", was Hidan unweigerlich zum Lachen brachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte jeder in diesem Flugzeug mitbekommen, was sie hier drinnen getrieben hatten. Und es war Hidan so scheißegal wie es nur sein konnte. Eigentlich erregte ihn die Vorstellung sogar ein bisschen.

 

Mit einem beschwingten Gefühl im Bauch wusch er sich die Hände und spritzte sich zusätzlich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er war bereit, wieder auf seinen Platz zu gehen, denn schließlich konnte er den Flug nicht auf dem Klo verbringen.

Als er hinaus in den Gang trat, musterten ihn einige der anderen Passagiere mit eindeutigem Blick. Doch anstatt vor Scham im Erdboden zu versinken, was definitiv nicht Hidans Stil gewesen wäre, grinste er selbstgefällig und stolzierte zurück zu seinem Sitz. Diese dämlichen Spießer, starrten ihn alle an als wäre er irgendeine abgefuckte Kuriosität. Die waren doch nur neidisch. Ihr Sexleben bestand wahrscheinlich aus fünf Minuten Missionarsstellung und das jeden zweiten Samstag im Monat.

 

Als Hidan sich seinem Platz näherte, konnte er erkennen, dass das Mädel in einen Schnulzenfilm vertieft war und Hugh Grant oder wie der Vogel auch immer hieß dabei zusah, wie er so einer grottenschlechten Schauspiel-Tussi seine Liebe gestand. Hidan konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Weiber…

 

Nachdem er sich zurück in seinen Sitz gefläzt und wieder angeschnallt hatte, überkam ihn erneut die gähnende Langeweile. Es waren noch knapp zwei Stunden bis sie landen würden und Hidan überlegte fieberhaft, mit was er sich die restliche Zeit vertreiben könnte.

"Na, besser?", fragte neben ihm Kakashi. Er hatte sein Buch wieder zurück in die Tasche gesteckt. Sein schalkhaftes Grinsen und amüsierten dreinblickenden Augen verrieten genau, worauf er hinauswollte.

 

Die Stewardess servierte derweil Kakuzu eine Tasse Kaffee und entfernte sich mit hochrotem Kopf wieder nach hinten. Kakuzu beachtete sie gar nicht weiter, sondern war schon wieder in sein Buch eingetaucht. Hidan kannte dieses Verhalten nur zu gut von ihm, er wollte ab sofort seine Ruhe haben.

 

Die Nachfrage von Kakashi kommentierte Hidan mit einem kecken Grinsen und erwiderte ein saloppes "Jo". Lässig legte er sich fast in seinen Sitz rein und überlegte, ob er sich auch einen Kaffee oder Tee bestellen sollte.

Hinter ihm hörte er den Emo amüsiert kichern. Anscheinend hatte auch er gecheckt, was Hidan und Kakuzu auf der Toilette getrieben hatten.

"Hä, worüber lachst du denn?", fragte Blondie völlig verwirrt. Hidan konnte die Ahnungslosigkeit fühlen und quasi die Fragezeichen über dessen Kopf schweben sehen. Es war zum Schießen komisch.

"Ach, gar nichts", wiegelte Sasuke lachend ab und forderte die Konsole ein. "Gib her, ich bin dran."

 

Während er zockte, hatte Naruto den Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt.

"Pass auf die Bomben auf!", ermahnte der kleine Nervbolzen.

"Ja, ja", erwiderte der andere lasch und spielte unbehelligt weiter.

"Oh man, wie machst du das?!", stöhnte Blondie dann beleidigt.

Wie es aussah schlug der Emo-Teen ihn wirklich in diesem Spiel und zwar haushoch.

 

Kakuzu hatte vorhin recht gehabt, die beiden wirkten toll zusammen. Hidan und Kakuzu hatten sich erst viel später, nach der Pubertät kennengelernt gehabt. Außerdem war ihr Altersunterschied größer als bei den zwei Jungs hier. Dennoch erinnerten Hidan die beiden wirklich irgendwie an Kakuzu und ihn. Sie waren auch zwei sehr unterschiedliche Charaktere, die jedoch perfekt harmonieren konnten. Es kam eben immer zusammen, was zusammengehörte.

 

"Hey Jungs!", rief Hidan hinter sich, "Kann ich mitspielen?"

Die Seitenblicke von Kakuzu und Kakashi ignorierte Hidan geflissentlich. Er wollte lediglich die verbleibende Reisezeit totschlagen.

"Müssen Sie Naruto fragen", murmelte Sasuke beiläufig.

"Ja klar, je mehr, desto besser!", antwortete der Blonde enthusiastisch.

Der Handheld wurde Hidan gereicht und er erkannte, dass die beiden einen ganz klassisches Jump and Run eingelegt hatten. Die beiden hatten sich hochgebeugt, um Hidan beim Zocken zuschauen zu können.

"Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich es noch drauf hab", sagte Hidan gespannt und drückte den Startknopf.


	5. Taking care of the other + bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moin liebe Leserchen!
> 
> Es geht endlich weiter. Lasst die Korken knallen! Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, dass das hier meine One Shot-Sammlung wird rund um das Pairing KakuHida. Es erwarten euch also noch viele Geschichten rund um die Zwei.
> 
> Eigentlich hatte ich für dieses Kapitel angefangen zu schreiben und schnell gemerkt, dass ich aus der Idee lieber eine längere Geschichte verfassen möchte. :-)  
> Also habe ich noch einmal angefangen und herausgekommen ist dieses Kapitel hier.   
> Vorweg möchte ich anmerken, dass ich keinerlei medizinische Ausbildung genossen habe. Sollte ich also diesbezüglich etwas falsch oder unrealistisch dargestellt haben, tut es mir leid.
> 
> Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung, lasst ein Review da. Kakuzu und Hidan verdienen viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit.
> 
> Liebe Grüße!  
> Eure SiamKitty

"Kakuzu, er ist wieder da. Diesmal ist es echt schlimm."

Er brauchte nicht nachfragen, wen Konan damit meinte. Es war sein "Lieblingspatient", der vorlaute Typ, der immer mit irgendwelchen abenteuerlichen Verletzungen in die Notaufnahme gebracht wurde. Meistens waren diese schnell versorgt, so dass er das Krankenhaus nach ein paar Stunden wieder verlassen konnte. Doch diesmal hörte es sich ernst an, zumindest ernster als sonst. 

Tief atmete Kakuzu durch, schloss die Patientenakte, die er gerade studiert hatte und verließ sein Büro. Es war kurz nach 2:00 Uhr nachts und er hatte Bereitschaftsdienst. Man wusste nie, was kommen würde in so einer Samstagnacht. Die meisten Einlieferungen waren Betrunkene oder Drogensüchtige, die nur ordentlich ausnüchtern mussten. Keine Fälle, bei denen Kakuzus Expertise gefragt war. Doch wenn Konan ihn schon persönlich aus seinem Büro holte, dann musste das Ganze recht bedenkliche Ausmaße angenommen haben. 

"Wo ist er?", fragte Kakuzu während er seine Bürotür abschloss.   
"Unten im OP 2. Sasori operiert ihn gerade", antwortete Konan gefasst.   
Kakuzu zog unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue hoch. Das klang jetzt wirklich beunruhigend. Jedoch wartete er, bis sie alleine im Fahrstuhl standen, bevor er genauer nachfragte.   
"Was hat der Junge angestellt, dass Sasori anrücken musste?"  
"Er wurde mit einer Eisenstange im Brustkorb eingeliefert. Der ist den Sanitätern fast verblutet im Rettungswagen. Sowas heftiges hatte ich selten in meiner Laufbahn", sagte Konan mit der gleichen Ruhe in der Stimme wie immer. Sie war eine gute Stationsleiterin. Kakuzu arbeitete gerne mit ihr zusammen, eben aufgrund ihrer Besonnenheit und Kompetenz.  
"Kommt er durch?", wollte Kakuzu als nächstes erfahren.  
"Sasori meinte, er kriegt ihn wieder hin", erwiderte Konan ein wenig aufmunternd.   
"Doch er braucht meine Hilfe." Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Ansonsten hätte Konan ihn nicht aufgesucht.  
"Du weißt ja, keine Nachtschicht ohne Höhepunkt", sagte sie und verzog den Mund ganz leicht zu einem Lächeln. 

Unten bei den Operationsräumen angekommen standen gleich mehrere Medizinstudenten vor der Scheibe zu OP 2. Sie gafften durchs Glas und raunten sich immer wieder Worte wie "krass" oder "heftig" zu. Kakuzu riss sich zusammen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Obwohl er verstehen konnte, dass diese angehenden Mediziner voll kindlichem Staunen waren, genauso unprofessionell fand er auch ihr Verhalten. Sie waren eben noch nicht soweit, das bewiesen sie in diesem Moment ganz klar.   
Doch auch als Kakuzu an das Beobachtungsfenster trat, kam er nicht umhin kurz die Luft anzuhalten. 

Hidan lag narkotisiert auf dem Operationstisch, mit einer Art Speer, welcher sich durch seinen Oberkörper gebohrt hatte. In diesem Moment schossen Kakuzu viele Fragen durch den Kopf, die jedoch warten mussten. Erst einmal war es wichtig, dieses Ding aus Hidan herauszubekommen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er die Operation ohne bleibende Schäden überstand.   
Sasori war bereits damit beschäftigt Hidan zu stabilisieren und das Herausziehen vorzubereiten. Irgendwie beruhigte es Kakuzu, dass sich Sasori um die Sache kümmerte. Er gehörte zu den versiertesten Unfallchirurgen des Landes und wenn einem diese komplizierte Operation gelingen würde, dann Dr. Sasori Akasuna. 

"So einen Anblick hat man nicht alle Tage, was Dr. Taki", kam es plötzlich von links.  
Fast wäre Kakuzu zusammengefahren. Warum musste sich dieser eigenartige Kerl aus der Radiologie auch immer so anschleichen, dachte Kakuzu als er entgegnete: "Kakashi, ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Haben Sie die Aufnahmen?"  
"Alles vorbereitet. Sie können sofort loslegen", sagte Kakashi und blieb lässig vor der Scheibe stehen. Anscheinend wollte er sich das folgende Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen, genauso wie die neugierigen Medizinstudenten. 

Und während Kakuzu sich im Nebenzimmer vorbereitete, sich desinfizierte und OP-Kleidung anlegte, besah er sich gleichzeitig die Röntgenbilder. Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzte Hidans knackiger Hintern auf, wie er ihn vor ein paar Tagen bearbeitet hatte. Eigentlich war dieser gutaussehende, junge Mann sein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis. Sie trafen sich, wenn sie die Zeit für eine Session fanden, in der es immer äußerst heiß her ging. Kakuzu liebte es den dominanten Part einzunehmen und Hidan genoss es sich ihm hinzugeben. Niemand wusste von seiner Neigung oder wie er und sein "Lieblingspatient" wirklich zueinanderstanden. 

Doch jetzt waren nicht Kakuzus Fähigkeiten als Dom gefragt, sondern als Herzchirurg. Der Speer in Hidans Brust hatte nur knapp die Koronararterie verfehlt und es würde riskant werden, das Ding aus seinem Körper zu ziehen. Ohne Zweifel bestand Lebensgefahr und Kakuzu würde alles daransetzen, um Hidan den Arsch zu retten. 

"Wisst ihr zufällig wie das passiert ist?", fragte Kakuzu Deidara, der ihm gerade dabei half die Handschuhe anzuziehen.   
"Nein, tut mir leid, un", antwortete Sasoris Assistenzarzt verkniffen, "Soweit ich weiß gab es einen anonymen Anruf bei der Notrufzentrale."  
In diesem Fall musste Kakuzu wohl oder übel Hidan selbst fragen, wenn er dazu kommen würde. Daran wollte er jedoch nicht denken. Kakuzu sammelte sich, blendete alles andere aus und konzentrierte sich auf die schwierige Aufgabe, die nun vor ihm lag. 

Sechszehn Stunden. Nach sage und schreibe sechszehn langen, nervenaufreibenden Stunden hatten sie es endlich geschafft gehabt. Hidan war auf ein Krankenzimmer auf Konans Station gebracht worden, wo er sich hoffentlich schnell erholen würde. Der Operationssaal wurde gerade gesäubert und für den nächsten Eingriff vorbereitet. Die Krankenhausleitung sprach gerade mit den Pressevertretern, die irgendwie Wind von der Sache mit Hidan bekommen hatten. 

Kakuzu saß in einem der Aufenthaltsräume im Keller, gemeinsam mit dem OP-Team und versuchte runter zu kommen. Sie waren alle völlig geschafft. Solche langen und komplizierten Operationen kamen zwar ab und an vor, waren allerdings eher die Ausnahme. Besonders die Jüngeren waren sichtlich mitgenommen.   
Angewidert nippte Kakuzu an dem Automatenkaffee, den er sich in seiner Not gezogen hatte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Asuma, den leitenden Anästhesisten der Klinik, um eine Zigarette anhauen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Eigentlich hasste Kakuzu rauchen und er wusste wie schädlich es war. Er schob diesen kurzen Anflug von Schwäche auf die Erschöpfung. Im Augenblick fühlte er sich wie ausgekotzt. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause und sich ausschlafen. 

"Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?", bot Sasori an. Er stand mit halb geschlossenen Augen gegen die Küchentheke gelehnt und tauchte einen Teebeutel in heißes Wasser. Die Tasse in seiner Hand war lila und hatte ein scheußliches Blumenmuster aufgedruckt.   
"Ich kann noch fahren", erwiderte Kakuzu und schmiss diesen ekelhaften Krankenhauskaffee in den Mülleimer.   
"Du solltest aber nicht mehr Auto fahren", bestand Sasori weiter. "Wir müssen doch in die gleiche Richtung. Komm Deidara, hoch mit dir! Wir teilen uns ein Taxi mit Kakuzu."  
Der junge Assistenzarzt saß zusammengekauert in der Ecke und war schon fast eingeschlafen. Nur träge reagierte er auf Sasoris Order.   
"Danke, aber ich möchte lieber alleine fahren", sagte Kakuzu endgültig und verließ den Raum.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte begab er sich noch einmal nach oben auf die Station um nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen. Hidan lag dort, noch immer bewusstlos, angeschlossen an allerlei medizinisches Equipment. Yahiko, ein Krankenpfleger der zusammen mit Konan ausgebildet wurde, war gerade bei ihm und überwachte seine Werte. Es schien soweit alles im grünen Bereich zu sein.  
Kakuzu konnte beruhigt nach Hause fahren. Im Moment konnte er sowieso nichts weiter tun als abzuwarten. 

***  
Es dauerte erwartungsgemäß einige Zeit, bis Hidan sich erkennbar erholte. Die ersten Wochen war er nur sporadisch wach gewesen und dann auch immer nur kurz. Seine Verletzungen waren zu schwer und es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er wieder vollständig auf dem Damm war. In der ersten Zeit schlief er viel, wirkte allgemein schlapp und kraftlos. Eigentlich kannte Kakuzu seinen Hidan ganz anders. Jeden Tag vor und nach seinem Dienst schaute Kakuzu bei ihm vorbei und erkundigte sich nach seinem Heilungsprozess. Wie es aussah, war er da auch der einzige. Nie kam jemand Hidan besuchen oder rief an um nachzufragen wie es ihm ging. Im Grunde genommen fand Kakuzu das unheimlich traurig. Wusste er doch, dass Hidan durchaus noch Angehörige hatte, die sich nach ihm erkundigen könnten. Anscheinend interessierte es seine Familie nicht sonderlich, wie es um Hidan stand. 

Seit der Notoperation waren inzwischen zwei Monate vergangen und Hidan wurde zumindest charakterlich langsam aber sicher wieder der alte. Nur leider befand sich sein Körper noch in der Regeneration und Hidan wusste manchmal nicht wohin mit seiner ganzen Energie. Kakuzu bekam das bei seinen täglichen Besuchen bei ihm zu spüren. An manchen Tagen war Hidan kaum zu ertragen. Und es würde noch dauern, bis Hidan guten Gewissens entlassen werden konnte.

Kakuzu fühlte sich nach seinem 24-Stunden-Dienst wie gerädert, wollte es sich jedoch nicht nehmen lassen, seinem "Lieblingspatienten" noch einen Besuch abzustatten.   
Hidan saß in seinem Bett und aß den Schokopudding, den es als Nachtisch zum Mittagessen dazu gab. Als er gerade den Löffel ableckte, grinste Hidan unanständig, da er Kakuzu natürlich reinkommen sah.   
"Na Herr Doktor, du siehst aber heute echt beschissen aus", kommentierte Hidan Kakuzus müdes Gesicht. "Willst du Urlaub machen und kommst dich verabschieden?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Löffel auf Kakuzus Rollkoffer.   
"Nein, leider nicht", antwortete Kakuzu abgekämpft und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett, "Ich fliege übers Wochenende zum Kardiologenkongress nach Konoha."  
"Ach ja!", erinnerte sich Hidan wieder. "Oh man, ohne dich wird es die nächsten Tage voll öde werden!"  
"Du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit deinen neuen Physiotherapeuten zur Weißglut bringen", schlug Kakuzu nonchalant vor.   
"Kisame?! Nee, lass mal. Der ist eigentlich ganz okay."

Hidan verputzte den Rest seines Puddings, legte Becher und Löffel zurück aufs Tablett und schob es beiseite. Tief atmete er durch, wandte sich an Kakuzu und stellte schließlich seine dringendste Frage: "Wann komm ich endlich hier raus?"  
"Wenn du gesund genug dafür bist", antwortete Kakuzu ihm wie immer.  
Wieder stöhnte Hidan entnervt auf. Was nun folgte, kannte Kakuzu schon zu genüge und erinnerte ihn jedes Mal irgendwie an den Trotzanfall eines Kleinkindes.  
"Das ist so unfair! Mir geht es schon viel besser! Tagein tagaus sitz ich hier rum und langweile mich noch zu Tode. Ehrlich, das scheiß Fernsehprogramm kenn ich auswendig und die anderen Patienten sind Arschlöcher. Ich habe hier nichts zu tun und überhaupt habe ich keine Schmerzen mehr. Warum zur Hölle muss ich noch in diesem beschissenen Krankenhaus bleiben, wenn…"

Abgespannt kniff Kakuzu die Augen zusammen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er mit einer saftigen Migräne seinen Flug zum Kongress antreten.   
"Du bist so ein Vollidiot!", flüsterte Kakuzu gefährlich und schaffte es tatsächlich, dass Hidan innehielt. "Noch bekommst du starke Antibiotika und Schmerzmedikation. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du lagst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit halbtot auf dem OP-Tisch. Viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt und es wäre vorbei gewesen mit dir."  
"Ja und?!", ätzte Hidan zurück, "Ich bin aber nicht gestorben! Das habe ich Jashin-sama zu verdanken. Er hat mich mit Unsterblichkeit gesegnet."   
In diesem Moment zog Hidan doch tatsächlich unter seinem Shirt diesen Anhänger hervor und presste ihn andächtig gegen die Lippen.  
Jetzt reichte es Kakuzu und er fixierte Hidan mit eisigem Blick: "Jetzt komm mir nicht schon wieder mit diesem Quatsch, Hidan! Du kommst hier raus, wenn Dr. Akasuna es gestattet und keine Millisekunde früher! Und nur zu deiner Information, dein jämmerlicher Hintern wandelt noch hier auf Erden, weil ein ganzes OP-Team stundenlang darum gerungen hat. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum ich mir das überhaupt antue, wenn dann so selten dämliche Aussagen kommen wie von dir."

"Tse… Wahrscheinlich hast du keine anderen Hobbies", sagte Hidan abschätzig. "Weißt du, ich glaube du bist so einer der mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet ist und dem alle anderen Menschen eigentlich nur auf den Sack gehen. Bleibt die Frage, warum ist gerade ein Typ wie du Arzt geworden?"  
Kakuzu stand von seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich über Hidan. "Was mir auf den Sack geht, sind so ignorante Bastarde wie du, die für ihre Lebensrettung irgendeinem erfundenen Gott danken und nicht den Menschen, die das eigentlich vollbracht haben."  
Anstatt beleidigt zu sein oder eingeschüchtert, grinste Hidan nur fies. "Ach erzähl mir nichts. Du machst das wegen der Kohle, oder?"  
Die schallernde Ohrfeige, die er sich daraufhin einfing, hallte an den Wänden des Krankenzimmers wieder. Sekundenschnell hatte Kakuzu seine Hand um Hidans Hals gelegt und hielt ihn fest, während er sein Gesicht ganz nah an Hidans heranbrachte. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.   
"Vorsichtig, Hidan. Treib es nicht zu weit!", presste Kakuzu hervor.  
"Nicht doch, Master", raunte Hidan und überbrückte den letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen.

Seine trockenen Lippen legten sich auf Kakuzus. Langsam und zärtlich küsste Hidan ihn, ließ seine Zunge kreisen und knabberte kurz an Kakuzus Unterlippe. Hidan wusste, dass er das mochte. Kakuzu konnte die Medikamente schmecken, die Hidan kurz vorher genommen haben musste. Diese Mischung aus bitteren Chemikalien und dem süßen Schokoladenpudding war seltsam.   
"Dir gehört mal wieder ordentlich der Hintern versohlt", flüsterte Kakuzu.   
Hidan atmete etwas schwer, lächelte jedoch. "Ist das ein Versprechen?"  
Nun musste Kakuzu ebenfalls grinsen. Sein bestes Stück meldete sich und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht hier und jetzt über Hidan herzufallen. "Versprochen", brummte Kakuzu und drückte Hidan noch einen letzten Kuss auf, ehe er von dessen Hals abließ. 

"Du bist unmöglich!", meinte Kakuzu zu Hidans Provokation und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett. Ein wenig ärgerte es ihn, dass er sich so leicht von Hidan aus der Reserve hatte locken lassen. Wusste er doch wie Hidan gestrickt war, dass er ein Masochist erster Güte war. In ihren Sessions reizte Hidan ihn manchmal bis aufs Blut, nur um dann eine Strafe zu bekommen.  
Aber sie waren hier nicht bei einem ihrer Spielchen. Außerdem würde Kakuzu in Zukunft sehr auf Hidan achtgeben müssen. Der Speer hatte einen Teil von dessen Lunge dauerhaft beschädigt. 

"Ha, ich weiß", flötete Hidan und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig. "Unser Zusammensein fehlt mir."   
"Hört, hört!", kommentierte Kakuzu dieses Geständnis.  
"Doch ehrlich. Wenn ich hier rauskomme, dann müssen wir eine riesen Session starten. Meinetwegen über mehrere Tage."  
Das hörte sich in der Tat gut an, fand Kakuzu und prompt kamen ihm ein paar Ideen für das nächste Setting. Doch Hidan hatte wohl schon seine eigenen Vorstellungen.  
"Sag mal, kannst du beim nächsten Mal nicht deinen Arztkittel anziehen? Du siehst echt scharf darin aus. Ich bin dann dein neuer, ungezogener Patient, dem du dann ordentlich zeigst, wo es lang geht." Hidan wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen und grinste wie ein Kobold.  
"Du hast wirklich nen Knall!", lachte jetzt auch Kakuzu. Seine Müdigkeit und schlechte Laune waren wie weggefegt. Er konnte es ebenfalls kaum erwarten, dass Hidan die Klinik wieder verlassen durfte. 

Es klopfte an der Tür und herein kam Deidara mit einem Rollstuhl.  
"Blondie!", tönte Hidan schalkhaft. "Wie schön, dass du kommst. Man, heute ist ja richtig was los hier."  
"Für dich immer noch Dr. Iwa, un", konterte Deidara und schob den Rolli an Hidans Bett. "Los, rein da! Ich will mir mal deinen Brustkorb ansehen."  
Mit gespielt bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck sah Hidan wieder zu Kakuzu: "Sieht aus als hätte ich ein Termin für ein Foto-Shooting. Ob ich Hospitals next Topmodel werde? Aber wehe die verpassen mir ein Umstyling. Meine Haare sind mir heilig!"  
"Du schaust dir eindeutig zu viel Blödsinn im Fernsehen an", sagte Kakuzu unbeeindruckt.  
"Was anderes bleibt mir ja hier nicht großartig übrig, außer Doofkasten zu glotzen oder Konan und Yahiko beim schäkern zuzusehen."  
"Du könntest ein Buch lesen. Die Krankenhaus-Bibliothek ist in der zweiten Etage", schlug Deidara vor, während Hidan die Decke zurückschlug und in den Rollstuhl kletterte.   
"Ach komm mir nicht so!", wiegelte Hidan ab. 

Kakuzu grinste in sich hinein bei dem Gespräch. Es war nicht so, dass den Patienten ein volles Animations- und Freizeitprogramm geboten wurde. Schließlich waren sie hier immer noch in einem Krankenhaus und da sollte das Hauptaugenmerk auf Ruhe und Genesung liegen. Dennoch musste sich hier niemand langweilen und allein im Zimmer versauern, so wie Hidan es beschrieb.   
Wahrscheinlich war er nur frustriert, was Kakuzu durchaus verstehen konnte.

"Wann komm ich hier raus?", fragte Hidan nun auch Deidara.   
"Bald", gab dieser knapp zurück und schob den ungeduldigen Patienten aus dem Zimmer.   
"Das sagst du immer", entgegnete Hidan genervt, "Glaube langsam du hältst mich hin."  
"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf…", sagte Deidara mit übertriebener Unschuldsmiene.   
Belustigt nahm Kakuzu seinen Rollkoffer und ging den beiden hinterher.   
"Oh man!", stöhnte Hidan auf und rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Ehrlich, ihr macht mich fertig. Kannst du nicht einfach mal ne Zahl sagen, wie lange ihr mich ungefähr noch hierbehalten wollt. Nur, damit ich mich drauf einstellen kann und nicht ständig das Gefühl habe, hier noch ewig festzusitzen."  
Deidara und Kakuzu tauschten einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick. Solche Prognosen waren eine heikle Sache. Letzten Endes konnte niemand sagen, wie lange genau Hidans Körper noch brauchen würde.   
"Vielleicht zwei Monate", meinte Deidara dennoch, "Wenn nichts Unerwartetes passiert."  
"Okay", freute sich Hidan. Doch Kakuzu war skeptisch, ob diese Angabe tatsächlich so stimmen würde. Erstmal müssten sie Hidans Fortschritte weiter beobachten. 

Am Ausgang der Station verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Kakuzu würde sich nun auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen. Hidan war ganz offensichtlich in den besten Händen.

***  
Er wusste, es war ein Fehler Hidan eine Zeitangabe zu machen, auch wenn sie nur recht vage gewesen war. Als Kakuzu exakt zwei Monate später zum Dienst erschien, war von Sasori eine Krisensitzung einberufen worden, da Hidan sich selbst entlassen wollte. 

"Wir haben ein Problem", begann Sasori mit verschränkten Armen, "Ein gewisser jemand hat Mr. Ju zugesichert, dass er in zwei Monaten nach Hause gehen könnte und nun, da das natürlich nicht zutrifft, will sich unser Patient selbst entlassen."  
"Ich habe ihm das nicht zugesichert, un!", rief Deidara entnervt dazwischen.  
"Er hat es ihm wirklich nicht versprochen, Sasori. Ich war dabei gewesen und dieser kleine Idiot hat einfach das gehört, was er hören wollte", sagte Kakuzu.  
"Deine Parteinahme in allen Ehren, aber Deidara weiß eigentlich, dass man in irgendwelcher Weise auch immer solche Angaben nicht mal andeutet", erwiderte Sasori nicht minder ungehalten.  
"Zu nörgeln bringt jetzt nichts", meldete sich Konan zu Wort.  
Yahiko nickte neben ihr und fragte: "Was machen wir denn jetzt? Er kann noch nicht gehen."  
"Nun, festhalten können wir Mr. Ju nicht. Wir sind schließlich kein Gefängnis", sagte Sasori und kräuselte die Lippen. Er war sichtlich wütend über diese heikle Situation, in der sie sein Assistenzarzt ungewollt reinmanövriert hatte. 

"Wie ist denn genau die Lage?", schaltete sich Kakuzu ein. "Kann er entlassen werden, ohne dass er sich ernsthaft gefährdet oder ist es einfach nur ungünstig?"  
"Wir müssten ihn ambulant weiter behandeln. Sein Zustand kann immer noch sehr schnell kippen. Jeden Tag Medikation, wöchentliche Check-Ups, drei Mal die Woche Physio und er hat auch noch einen Gesprächstermin mit Itachi offen."  
"Das könnte ich heute noch erledigen, bevor er gehen würde", schlug Itachi sogleich vor.  
"Gut, bleibt die Frage wie wir die anderen Sachen händeln. Am liebsten würde ich ihm einen Arzt und Pfleger mit nach Hause schicken wollen. Aber die Ressourcen haben wir nicht", spekulierte Sasori und atmete tief durch. "Kakuzu", wandte Sasori sich auf einmal an ihn, "Kannst du ihn nicht überreden? Ansonsten müsste ich einen Pflegedienst engagieren und das würde teuer werden für Mr. Ju und im schlimmsten Falle auch für uns, sollte sich sein Zustand dadurch rapide verschlechtern."

Leider fürchtete Kakuzu, dass er bei Hidan nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Hatte sich dieser erst mal ein Vorhaben in den Kopf gesetzt, zog er das konsequent durch. So war er schon immer gewesen.   
"Und wenn ich ihn mit zu mir nehme?", schlug Kakuzu vor. Eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht. Hidan wollte unbedingt aus dem Krankenhaus raus und ob er eine ambulante Behandlung so gewissenhaft durchziehen würde wie es notwendig wäre, da hatte Kakuzu gewaltige Zweifel.   
Vielleicht konnte er Hidan dazu überreden, mit ihm zu gehen. So konnte er Hidan im Auge behalten und zur Not eingreifen, sollte sein Zustand erneut kritisch werden.   
Sasoris Augen weiteten sich und blickten Kakuzu nun durchdringend an. "Das wäre in Anbetracht der Lage sicherlich die beste Option. Würdest du das hinbekommen?", fragte Sasori.  
Auch alle anderen sahen Kakuzu gespannt an. Als Antwort zog er siegessicher den Mundwinkel nach oben und da wusste jeder, dass ihr Problem gelöst war. 

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden, als Kakuzu mit einer gepackten Reisetasche und Hidan im Schlepptau den Seitenausgang zum Mitarbeiter-Parkplatz nahm. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte Sasori immer noch wiederwillig die Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben und Hidan über alle möglichen Risiken seiner Entscheidung aufgeklärt. 

"Ich bin frei!", rief Hidan glücklich als sie die Tür nach draußen passierten.   
Kakuzu rollte nur mit den Augen bei so viel Theatralik und ging schnurstracks weiter zu seinem Auto. Natürlich hatte Kakuzu seinen eigenen Parkplatz für den Wagen. Schließlich war er nicht irgendwer.   
"Man, immer wenn ich deine Karre sehe, werde ich richtig neidisch", gab Hidan zu bevor er sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Kakuzu verstaute derweil Hidans Tasche im Kofferraum und nahm anschließend hinterm Lenkrad Platz.   
"Du hast doch auch ein Auto", stellte Kakuzu nüchtern fest. Für ihn war ein PKW lediglich ein Gebrauchsgegenstand. Er fuhr ja keinen Luxuswagen, sondern einen soliden SUV.   
"Ja, einen schäbigen Kleinwagen, der schon wieder in der Werkstatt ist", entgegnete Hidan und strich begeistert über die glattpolierte Holzarmatur. "So nen geilen Wagen wie den hier könnte ich mir nie im Leben leisten."

So recht wusste Kakuzu nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Dass er sich so ein Auto kaufen konnte, kam immerhin nicht von ungefähr. Ein guter Schulabschluss, das Medizinstudium und die Facharztausbildung waren ihm ja nicht in den Schoß gefallen, sondern mit jeder Menge harter Arbeit und Disziplin verbunden gewesen. Kakuzu musste lange Zeit zurückstecken und viel Freizeit opfern, um da anzukommen, wo er nun stand. Da war ein anständiger PKW ja wohl das Mindeste. 

"Hey, willst du nicht losfahren?", riss ihn Hidan aus seinen Gedanken.   
Doch anstatt den Wagen zu starten, sah Kakuzu Hidan durchdringend an. Da war noch diese eine Sache, die er wissen wollte, bevor sie zu seiner Wohnung fuhren. "Vorher möchte ich, dass du mir erzählst wie das passieren konnte."  
Seufzend ließ sich Hidan in den Sitz fallen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen. "Willst du das wirklich wissen? Es wird dir nicht gefallen."  
Kakuzu schwante Böses, doch er blieb ruhig. Nickte nur und wartete, bis Hidan soweit war.  
"Es ist bei einem Ritual passiert", gab Hidan kleinlaut zu.   
Ungläubig starrte Kakuzu Hidan daraufhin an. Er fühlte wie sein Blut anfing zu brodeln. "Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich mich eben verhört habe", knurrte Kakuzu gefährlich leise und klammerte seine Hände ans Lenkrad. Ihn überkam das dringende Bedürfnis Hidan zu erwürgen. Wie konnte man bitteschön nur so dämlich sein?!  
"Nein, hast du nicht", sprach Hidan weiter, "Ich war erst der Zweite bei dem dieser Ritus angewandt wurde und der Erste, der es überlebt hat. Nur wenn du deinen unerschütterlichen Glauben bewiesen hast, würde Jashin-sama dich dazu auserwählen."  
Kakuzu meinte, etwas Stolz in Hidans Aussage mitschwingen zu hören. Das war echt ein Hammer und er wusste gerade nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Zum Glück wurde er der unbändigen Wut Herr, die ihn gerade wie ein Tsunami überschwemmte. Die mentalen Entspannungstechniken, die er sich vor ein paar Jahren angeeignet hatte, wirkten wirklich Wunder. 

Ein paar Minuten saß Kakuzu einfach nur da, bis er schließlich fragte: "Hast du das heute Dr. Uchiha auch so erzählt?"  
"Dem Psychodoktor? Nein, wo denkst du hin? Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!", antwortete Hidan nahezu entrüstet.  
"Bei dir weiß man nie", gab Kakuzu zurück.   
"Was soll das denn heißen?!", beschwerte sich Hidan daraufhin lautstark, "Der steckt mich doch sofort in die Klapse, wenn ich ihm das so sage. Nein, ich habe ihm erzählt, dass es ein Unfall war und während der Arbeit passiert ist."  
Okay, das klang plausibel. Hidan war in einer Schlachterei tätig und da waren theoretisch solch schwere Unfälle möglich. Doch Itachi war schlau. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er, dass Hidan ihm eine Lüge aufgetischt hatte. Hoffentlich würde niemand näher nachforschen und Hidans Geschichte auf Glaubwürdigkeit untersuchen. Ein Anruf beim Arbeitgeber und die Sache wäre gelaufen.   
"Du hast dich da auf dünnes Eis begeben, das ist dir klar, oder?", erwiderte Kakuzu skeptisch.  
"Ach was. Das sind alles Jashinisten im Schlachthaus. Die halten dicht", lachte Hidan Kakuzus Sorge einfach weg. "Das Ganze wird abgerechnet als Arbeitsunfall und schon wird keiner weiter nachfragen. Wie du siehst, ist alles vollkommen unter Kontrolle."  
Kakuzu entkam ein spöttisches Lachen. Das war doch einfach unfassbar. Diese komische Jashin-Sekte brachte Hidan fast um und anstatt sich abzuwenden fühlte dieser sich nur noch mehr in seinem Glauben bestätigt. Es ging Kakuzu partout nicht in den Kopf, wie man ein so schizophrenes Denken an den Tag legen konnte. Höchste Zeit, sich mal wieder abzureagieren. 

Die ganze Fahrt über versuchte Kakuzu runter zu kommen. Es wäre kontraproduktiv, wenn er mit einer derartigen Rage in ihr Zusammenleben startete. Jedoch würde es für Hidan eine ordentliche Lektion geben, wenn sie Zuhause ankamen. Am liebsten würde Kakuzu Hidan diesen Jashinismus-Quatsch komplett austreiben. Wie man nur so unglaublich bekloppt sein konnte sich einen Speer durch den Brustkorb jagen zu lassen, würde Kakuzu nie im Leben nachvollziehen können. 

An seinem Haus angekommen stellte Kakuzu das Auto ab, selbstverständlich auf seinem persönlichen Parkplatz den er auch hier hatte. Wieder trug er die Tasche für Hidan. Das machte aber gar nichts, denn es gab einen Fahrstuhl ins Obergeschoss, wo sich seine großzügige Wohnung mit Dachterrasse befand. Dort, wo sie definitiv niemand stören konnte.   
Kaum waren sie durch die Tür getreten, ging Hidan weiter durch ins Wohnzimmer. Er schmiss achtlos seine Jacke auf die Couch und trat hinaus auf die Terrasse, die von den Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne gewärmt wurde. Kakuzu packte indes Hidans Sachen ins Schlafzimmer. Sie würden die Tage nochmal zu Hidans Wohnung fahren, um von dort noch einiges mitzunehmen. Es kam jedoch nicht in Frage, dass Hidan die nächste Zeit komplett alleine bleiben würde. Er stand, wenn man es genauer betrachtete, unter Kakuzus Aufsicht. Und das wollte Kakuzu ihm sogleich klar machen, auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

Lässig setzte sich Kakuzu in seinen bequemen Ledersessel und schlug die Beine übereinander. Eine Weile beobachtete er Hidan dabei, wie dieser draußen die Luft auf der Terrasse genoss, bevor er ihn zu sich rief. Das hier war Kakuzus Reich und er würde allzeit den Ton angeben.  
Hidans Pupillen weiteten sich, als er Kakuzu so dasitzen sah, mit dieser ganz besonderen Ausstrahlung. Er wusste, was ihm blühte und war ganz und gar einverstanden damit. 

"Zieh dich aus!", befahl Kakuzu ruhig. Ein guter Dom hatte es nicht nötig laut zu werden, niemals.   
Hidan lächelte schief und deutete auf die Dachterrasse. "Wollen wir nicht erst mal…"  
"Ich werde das nicht noch einmal sagen", unterbrach ihn Kakuzu harsch. Wenn er etwas nicht duldete, dann waren es Widerworte.   
Obwohl Hidan sich gerne mal ein paar Frechheiten erlaubte, hatte er schnell gelernt, dass man Kakuzus Geduld nicht überstrapazieren sollte. Dennoch schaute Hidan ihm nun trotzig entgegen, während er damit begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Anstatt sie anschließend runter zu ziehen, griff er mit schelmischen Grinsen nach dem Saum seines Shirts. Ganz langsam zog Hidan den Stoff über seinen gut definierten Oberkörper und stellte sicher, dass seine Muskeln gut zur Geltung kamen. 

Und obwohl Kakuzu sich sonst zurückgelehnt und den Anblick vollends genossen hätte, wurde ihm das momentan eindeutig zu bunt. "Du sollst hier keine Show abziehen! Was habe ich gesagt?!", schnarrte Kakuzu in seinem eisigsten Tonfall.  
"Ach komm schon, als ob dir das nicht gefallen würde", schnurrte Hidan selbstgefällig.  
Jetzt reichte es Kakuzu endgültig. Hidan war äußerst gut darin, Befehle mal auszudehnen oder etwas weitergefasst zu interpretieren. Dies tat er jedoch nur, um ein klitzekleines bisschen die Oberhand zu behalten. Doch seine üblichen Dominanzspielchen würde Kakuzu ihm heute nicht durchgehen lassen.   
Genervt verzog er das Gesicht und donnerte: "Die Klamotten sind aus in fünf… vier…"  
"Woah!", erwiderte Hidan erschrocken und zog sich in Windeseile die restliche Kleidung vom Leib. 

Kakuzu besah sich Hidans Körper, der seit der Operation an Attraktivität absolut nichts eingebüßt hatte. Man sah natürlich noch die OP-Narben, doch sie waren schon sehr gut verheilt. Bald würden sie kaum noch zu sehen sein. Unglaublich, was für enorme Heilungskräfte in diesem fulminanten Körper schlummerten. Doch diese Bewunderung würde Kakuzu nie laut gegenüber Hidan äußern. Dieser vorlaute Sub brauchte etwas ganz anderes als Lobhudelei.

"Deine Erziehung ist in den letzten Monaten weitaus zu kurz gekommen", begann Kakuzu und musterte Hidan ungeniert von oben bis unten. Sein Schwanz richtete sich bereits leicht auf.  
"Ja, Master", entgegnete Hidan mit einem freudigen Unterton in der selbstsicheren Stimme.   
"Dir ist klar, dass das dein eigenes Verschulden ist?", fragte Kakuzu.  
"Ja, Master."  
"Und dir ist bewusst, dass dich dafür eine Strafe erwartet?"  
"Selbstverständlich, Master." Jetzt doch etwas nervös, biss sich Hidan auf die Unterlippe, konnte jedoch sein Grinsen nicht abstellen.   
"Geh ins Schlafzimmer, nimm deine Position ein und warte auf mich", befahl Kakuzu in einem Ton, dem niemand gewagt hätte zu wiedersprechen.  
Hidans Augen blitzen auf, als er Kakuzus Anweisung folge leistete. 

Nach außen hin wirkte Kakuzu völlig gefasst. In seinem Inneren mischte sich die aufkommende Erregung mit der noch vorhandenen Wut auf Hidan. Wieso hatte dieser nur so einen lebensgefährlichen Ritus an sich durchführen lassen? Ohne Zweifel tolerierte er Hidans Glauben. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja auch nicht übrig. Hidan würde sich ebenso wenig vom Jashinismus abbringen lassen, wie Kakuzu sich zu eben jenem Kult bekehren ließe. Doch bei aller Liebe, irgendwann ging jede Religiosität zu weit. Ab da, wo Hidan sein Leben in Gefahr brachte, ging es Kakuzu ebenfalls etwas an, was da in dieser sogenannten Glaubensgemeinschaft passierte. 

In aller Seelenruhe ging Kakuzu in die Küche und genehmigte sich ein Glas Wasser. Hidan konnte ruhig noch ein bisschen auf ihn warten und seine Gedanken darum kreisen lassen, welche Strafe ihn erwarten würde. Kakuzu grinste in sich hinein. Er würde gleich definitiv auch auf seine Kosten kommen.  
Viel zu lange war die letzte Session schon her gewesen. Diese notgedrungene Pause hatte Kakuzu genauso aufs Gemüt geschlagen. Nur war er wesentlich besser darin negativen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten als Hidan.

Apropos, es war an der Zeit zu ihm zu gehen. Beim Gang ins Schlafzimmer knöpfte Kakuzu sein Hemd auf, so dass ein Teil seines Oberkörpers frei lag. Ganz langsam und bedacht öffnete er die Tür und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihm darbot. Hidan kniete vor dem Bett, die Hände auf dem Rücken und den Kopf bis auf den Boden gesenkt. Er rührte sich nicht, sagte auch nichts, obwohl er natürlich bemerkt haben musste, dass Kakuzu das Zimmer betreten hatte. So gehörte es sich für einen guten Sub. Es hatte gefühlt eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis Hidan das draufhatte. Gerade am Anfang war er aufsässig, widerspenstig und manchmal schwer zu bändigen gewesen. 

Ohne weiter das Wort an Hidan zu richten lief Kakuzu an ihm vorbei in seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Hier waren ein paar Schubladen für die Spielzeuge reserviert. Mit der Zeit hatte Kakuzu ein ordentliches Repertoire an BDSM-Utensilien angesammelt. Er schnappte sich eines der Seile, seine Lieblingsgerte und das Paddle. Hidan erwartete eine ordentliche Lektion. Kakuzu trat zurück vors Bett, wo Hidan noch immer artig niederkniete. Er bemerkte, dass sein heute äußerst gehorsamer Sub leicht zitterte, sich aber sonst nichts von seiner Aufregung anmerken ließ. Die Gerte und das Paddle legte Kakuzu auf dem Bett ab und begann damit das Seil zu entwirren. 

"Du hast dir mit deiner Aktion ganz schön was geleistet, Hidan", begann Kakuzu in strengem Tonfall, "Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich unheimlich wütend auf dich bin deswegen."  
"Ja Master, es tut mir…", begann Hidan stoisch.  
"Spar dir das!", fuhr Kakuzu ihm dazwischen. "Du kannst dich in aller Form bei mir entschuldigen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Jetzt stell dich hin und verschränke die Arme auf deinem Rücken."  
Tief atmete Hidan durch, bevor er gehorchte.

Mit geübten Handgriffen machte sich Kakuzu daran Hidans Oberkörper zu fesseln. Er hatte genau dieses Bondage bei ihrer ersten Begegnung angewandt gehabt, damals vor circa drei Jahren auf der Fetisch-Party im Club. Sofort war da diese seltsame Anziehung zwischen ihnen gewesen. Aus der spontanen Bondage-Vorführung auf der Party wurde Nummerntauschen und aus den anschließenden Treffen sowas wie eine Beziehung. Natürlich war das zwischen ihnen eigentlich noch etwas ganz anderes, aber definitiv mehr als nur ein Verhältnis oder gelegentliches Stelldichein.   
Kakuzu sah Hidan als seinen Partner an, auch wenn im Grunde jeder sein eigenes Leben hatte und sie ja auch nicht zusammenwohnten. Bis heute…  
Kakuzu beschlich das Gefühl, dass ihr Verhältnis seit dem heutigen Tage auf einem neuen Level stand.

Als Hidan fertig verschnürt war und so seinen sich immer noch in der Heilung befindlichen Oberkörper nicht mehr ruckartigen Bewegungen aussetzen konnte, war es an der Zeit zu beginnen. Sein Penis stand in der Zwischenzeit wie eine Eins, was Kakuzu ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln entlockte. Ob Hidan kommen durfte, lag einzig und allein daran wie gut er sich benehmen würde.   
"Du darfst jetzt damit anfangen dich gebührend bei mir zu entschuldigen. Runter auf die Knie!", befahl Kakuzu mit einem erhabenen Grienen im Gesicht.   
Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen ließ sich Hidan ganz langsam auf die Knie sinken. Gespannt wartete er ab, bis Kakuzu seinen nächsten Befehl gab. Genauso sollte es sein.  
"Na los!", sagte Kakuzu daraufhin und zeigte auf seinen Schritt.

Dort zeichnete sich unter dem Stoff der Hose eine deutliche Beule ab, die Hidan anfing mit dem Mund zu massieren. Zufrieden brummte Kakuzu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen. Angestachelt von dem offensichtlichen Wohlgefühl seines Masters begann Hidan mit den Zähnen Kakuzus Gürtel zu öffnen. Gleich darauf waren Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss dran. Geschickt schaffte es Hidan Kakuzus Härte soweit freizulegen, dass nur noch der dünne Stoff der Unterhose dazwischen war. Wieder umspielte er mit dem Mund Kakuzus Schritt, saugte und knabberte daran und stöhnte ungehemmt dabei.   
Kakuzu dachte nicht daran ihm vielleicht zu helfen, indem er die Unterhose herunterzog. Doch genau das wollte Hidan allem Anschein nach. Denn er stupste mit der Nase gegen seinen Penis und schaute auffordernd zu Kakuzu hoch.  
"Na, hast du meinen Schwanz denn schon verdient?", fragte Kakuzu mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
"Ach komm, sei doch nicht so", antwortete Hidan.  
"Ich bin aber so", gab Kakuzu lapidar zurück und lotste Hidan zum Bett. "Betteln wird dir heute nichts bringen. Und jetzt leg dich mit dem Oberkörper da rauf und spreiz die Beine."

Nachdem Hidan in der gewünschten Position war, ging Kakuzu hinüber zu seinem Nachtschränkchen und fischte Gleitgel und einen Analplug aus der Schublade. Hidans Augen weiteten sich, doch er wagte es nicht zu protestieren. Stattdessen beobachtete er Kakuzu dabei, wie dieser den Plug für seinen Einsatz präparierte.   
Während eine Hand auf Hidans Steiß ruhte, schob er mit der anderen den Plug ganz vorsichtig in seinen Sub. Hidan zog scharf die Luft ein und zischte, als Kakuzu das sonst so willkommene Sexspielzeug tiefer schob. 

"Geht's?", fragte Kakuzu dennoch besorgt.   
"Ja, ja!", stöhnte Hidan abgehakt. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich kurzzeitig verspannt.  
"Da ist wohl jemand ganz schön aus der Übung", bemerkte Kakuzu belustigt.  
Hidans Ohren wurden puterrot. Er atmete tief durch und legte nun wohlig brummend den Kopf ab. Der Analplug saß an Ort und Stelle und Hidan begann damit seinen harten Schwanz an der Bettdecke zu reiben. So hatte sich Kakuzu das eigentlich nicht gedacht.

"Hör auf damit!", befahl er und Hidan hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.   
Mit der flachen Hand gab Kakuzu einige ordentliche Schläge auf Hidans ungezogenen Hintern, bis die Pobacken einigermaßen gerötet waren. Das war zum Aufwärmen.   
"Es wird Zeit mit deiner Strafe anzufangen", sagte Kakuzu und griff nach der Gerte. "Fünfzig Schläge mit dem Ochsenziemer, anschließend weitere Zwanzig mit dem Paddle."  
Hidan schluckte einmal schwer. Wusste er doch, dass Kakuzu nicht gerade zimperlich war, wenn es ums Hintern versohlen ging. Reumütig schaute er Hidan zu ihm hoch, kniff die Lippen zusammen und legte sich in eine bequemere Position.  
"Wie lautet dein Safeword?", fragte Kakuzu sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach und stellte sich so hin, dass der gleichzeitig gut austeilen und die Reaktion seines Subs beobachten konnte.   
"Roter Mond", antwortete Hidan und lächelte selig, "Aber ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, Master." Seine Augen blitzten auf. Er war bereit und freute sich genauso auf das nun Kommende wie Kakuzu.

Der erste Schlag mit der Gerte saß. Ein roter Striemen auf der linken Pobacke, der genauso schnell wieder verblasste. Ungehemmt stöhnte Hidan in den Stoff der Bettdecke und genoss die Bestrafung, die sein Master für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Und Kakuzu legte los. Immer schneller und heftiger klatschte die Gerte auf Hidans Hinterteil und hinterließ ihre Spuren. Ab und an versetzte er den Oberschenkeln einen Hieb, nur um Hidan zu überraschen.   
Dieser fing an sich zu winden. "Ah, fuck!", schrie er, als Kakuzu einen besonders kräftigen Schlag landete.   
"Halt still!", herrschte Kakuzu ihn an. Nach sechs weiteren Hieben waren die Fünfzig geschafft.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause, in der sie beide durchatmen konnten, nahm Kakuzu das Paddle zur Hand. Er rieb mit der freien Hand über Hidans geschundenen Hintern, was diesen nur noch lauter zum stöhnen brachte.   
"So gefällst du mir schon ganz gut", begann Kakuzu zu necken und tippte das Ende vom Analplug an. Hidan verwandelte sich in eine stammelndes, stöhnendes Etwas, was kein vernünftiges Wort mehr zustande brachte. "Na, na! Du wirst doch nicht kommen bevor ich es erlaube?!", warnte Kakuzu.  
Hidan schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte sich fieberhaft unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
"Jetzt wird es noch mal heftig", kündigte Kakuzu an und schlug mit dem Paddle zu.  
Der Schrei, der Hidan daraufhin entkam fuhr Kakuzu bis ins Mark. Er wusste, Hidan liebte diesen Schmerz, dieses sich vollkommen hingeben. Es war wie eine Droge für ihn. 

Kakuzu selbst genoss es immer wieder mit anzusehen, wie Hidan unter seiner Hand abdriftete, sich dem bittersüßen Eindrücken hingab, die Kakuzu auf ihn niederprasseln ließ. Nur er konnte das bewirken. Nur Kakuzu konnte Hidan so weit bringen und das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Genau das war es, wonach sich jeder Dom sehnte. 

Die zwanzig Schläge mit dem Paddle waren hart und unnachgiebig. Zwischenzeitlich schrie Hidan immer wieder auf, was im Grunde kein Wunder war, da die Prozedur mit einem Paddle dieser Art unheimlich weh tat. Sicherlich würde Hidan blaue Flecken auf dem Podex davontragen. Doch das war der Sinn der Strafe. Sie sollte einsinken. 

Hidan zitterte am ganzen Körper und konzentrierte sich darauf seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Außerdem hatte ihm Kakuzu noch nicht gestattet zu kommen, was zu dem momentanen Stress noch dazu kam.   
"Du warst super, Hidan", sagte Kakuzu und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken und durch die verschwitzten Haare. "Du hast dir meinen Schwanz redlich verdient."  
"Yeah!", flüsterte Hidan erschöpft, aber hörbar glücklich.   
Kakuzu brachte seine Lippen ganz nah an Hidans Ohr und flüsterte mit dunkler Stimme: "Soll ich dich ficken?"  
"Ja, Master! Bitte!", antwortete ihm Hidan nun richtig und streckte seinen malträtierten Hintern empor.   
"Schon gut, leg dich hin. Ich nehme mir schon was ich brauche", meinte Kakuzu und positionierte sich zwischen Hidans Beine.

Schnell war der Plug entfernt und flog in die nächste Zimmerecke.   
Kakuzu verlor keine Zeit, zog seine eigene Hose herunter und versenkte seinen inzwischen recht erheblichen Ständer vollständig in Hidan. Er drückte ihn in die Laken und begann ihn, wie angekündigt, in einem stetigen Rhythmus zu nehmen.   
Hidan vergaß sich völlig, stöhnte und wimmerte ungehemmt. Kakuzu wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.   
"Komm für mich!", raunte er Hidan daher ins Ohr und erlöste ihn mit dieser Aufforderung augenblicklich von seiner Qual. Er spürte wie Hidans Körper vom Orgasmus überrollt wurde und es brauchte keine zehn Sekunden, da überkam es auch Kakuzu.  
Etwas erschöpft nach diesem intensiven Liebesspiel legte er sich neben Hidan nieder und begann träge das Seil aufzuknoten. Sein vollends befriedigter Sub machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. Kraftlos ließ Hidan seine nun wieder freien Arme aufs Bett fallen und schenkte Kakuzu ein zufriedenes Lächeln.   
Kakuzu wurde erst jetzt, in genau diesem Augenblick klar, wie sehr er die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hidan vermisst hatte.

Nachdem sie beide ausgiebig geduscht hatten im Wellness-Bereich, wie Hidan Kakuzus opulent ausgestattetes Badezimmer nannte, bestellten sie bei ihrem Lieblingsasiaten ein leckeres Abendessen.  
Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und sie genossen die immer noch warmen Temperaturen bei einem Bier auf der Dachterrasse.   
Hidan hatte keine Lust gehabt sich in seinen eigenen Liegestuhl zu fläzen und so saß er ganz selbstverständlich quasi in Kakuzus Schoß. Zum Glück waren die Stühle groß genug, dass bequem zwei Leute in ihnen Platz haben konnten.

Seinen Kopf hatte Hidan auf Kakuzus Schulter abgelegt, träumte vor sich hin während er hoch in die Sterne schaute und nippte ab und zu an seinem Bierchen.  
Auch Kakuzu ließ mal alle Fünfe gerade sein. Solch ein gelöster Zustand war bei seinem normalerweise sehr anstrengenden Alltag eher die Ausnahme.

"Hey, musst du morgen nicht arbeiten gehen?", fragte Hidan plötzlich in die entspannte Stille.   
"Nein", erwiderte Kakuzu schlicht.  
"Hhmmm", grinste Hidan breit und rieb seinen geschundenen Hintern genüsslich gegen Kakuzus Schritt. "Das heißt, wir haben Morgen ganz allein für uns?"  
Kakuzu reagierte auf Hidans offensichtliches Scharfmachen. Er hatte es übrigens tatsächlich geschafft, diesem ungezogenen Hinterteil ein paar ordentliche blaue Flecke zu verpassen. "Und die ganze Nacht", ergänzte Kakuzu und kniff Hidan aufreizend in die Pobacke.   
Das müsste eigentlich höllisch wehtun. Doch Hidan schnurrte nur lustvoll und drückte Kakuzu einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf. 

Wenn Kakuzu es genauer betrachtete, war es im Endeffekt doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen, Hidan mit zu sich zu nehmen. Er sah schon, dass ihr Zusammenleben viele Vorteile und schlaflose Nächte mit sich bringen würde.


End file.
